Powder of Love 2: Zack's Adventure
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: Zack is fully grown and is ready to see the world. * Disclaimer* I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and The Pokemon Company. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Gold, we're gonna be late!" said Gardevoir, standing by the door of the Pokemon center.

"I'm coming, I have to get the present." said Gold, running into the room and coming back out with a box. Gardevoir smiled.

"I can't believe it's Zack's first birthday." said Gold, meeting Gardevoir at the door.

"I know, it seemed like yesterday, doesn't it." said Gardevoir.

"Well, we don't want to leave them hanging." said Gold, as he and Gardevoir went down to New Bark Town. After a quick trip on the Magnet Train, Gold and Gardevoir were in front of of Misty's and Dawn's house .

"Well, were back here for the 5th time this month." said Gold, opening the door. Zack, now a Kirlia, ran up to him.

"Hey daddy!" he yelled. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, son." said Gold, hugging his son.

"What did you get me for my birthday?" Zack said, looking at the box.

"You get this after you get the other present I got you when you when you were first born." Gold said, rubbing his son's head.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"Well, it's a special stone." said Gold. Zack smiled.

"Speaking of that, where is your aunt Dawn and Misty?" asked Gold.

"They went to the department store to find something for me." said Zack, sitting on the couch.

"Mama missed you, Zack." said Gardevoir, who gave Zack a big hug.

"I missed you too, mom. I can't breathe." said Zack, barely breathing. Gardevoir let go of her son and smiled.

"You've grown so much in a year." said Gardevoir, looking at her son. At that moment, Dawn and Misty came running through the door, holding a box.

"Hey Gold, Hey Gardevoir." said Misty.

"So, how have you guys been?" asked Dawn.

"Well, me and Gardevoir are really thinking about settling down and getting a place." said Gold. Gardevoir nodded.

"Well, the house next door is open." said Misty.

"That's great. Now we can live with our son and be close to my sisters." said Gold. Gardevoir smiled.

"Now, it's time for Zack to get his presents." said Dawn. Zack was very happy.

"First, it's time for you to become a man." said Gold, placing the Dawn stone next to him. The stone glowed and so did Zack. Zack began to change form, getting taller, his arms getting longer and elbows were getting sword-like appendages. The horns on his head went down to the middle of his chest. A silver head crest was growing atop his head.

When the glowing stopped, he had blue fur on the top half of his body, and white on the bottom half. He had turned into a Gallade. It took all the willpower from Dawn and Misty not to immediately jump on him.

"Wow, you look awesome." said Dawn, walking around Zack. Zack was also looking at his new body. Gardevoir had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Gardevoir?" asked Gold.

"N-nothing, I'm just happy." she said, planting a kiss on Gold's cheek. Gold blushed.

"Man, I feel strong." said Zack, making the sword-like things on his elbows extend.

"Your only gonna get stronger." said Gold. He gave the box he had to his son. He opened it to find a twisted spoon.

"That item will boost your Psychic powers, which goes great with the present Dawn and Misty got you." Gold said. Dawn and Misty gave Zack his gifts. He opened it and saw a TM.

"That TM will allow you to move things with your mind." said Dawn.

"You can also battle using it too." said Misty. Zack smiled. After Gold had finished using the TM on him, everyone went had fun. Dawn and Misty had a bottle of wine in the cabinet and decided to break it out. Gold decided it was ok to drink because Zack had become a Gallade that day. About an hour later, everyone passed out.

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the other story. The first lemon scene is in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish before summers over.**


	2. Chapter 2

At about 3:00 in the morning, Misty woke up to go get a drink a water. She looked around to see that Gardevoir was laying right on top of Gold. She then looked over at Zack. He was sleeping on the floor next to his parents.

"Go on, he won't remember." she thought. " And even if he did wake up, he doesn't know anything about that." she slowly crept over to where Zack was sleeping.

"Oh no you don't." whispered Dawn, who came out from the bathroom. "You are not gonna have your way with him. Not on my watch." said Dawn, who pushed Misty into the kitchen.

"Oh, come on. It's hard to keep away from him, especially now because he looks like that." said Misty. Dawn nodded.

"I know, I thought about the same thing about an hour ago." said Dawn. "But, I didn't let my urges get the better of me. I forced myself to go back to sleep I-" she said, noticing that Misty was dragging Zack into the bedroom.

"If you help me get him on the bed, you can have second's " she said. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and went to help misty. Meanwhile, in the living room.

"Look's like your sisters are gonna show Zack a good time." said Gardevoir, who was still laying on top of Gold.

"Yeah, I was wondering how long before they did something like this." said Gold. Suddenly, Gardevoir felt something push up against her. She blushed and looked at Gold.

"Oh, someone's feeling a little "excited" huh?" said Gardevoir. Gold blushed.

"I swear that is not my fault, blame biology, not me." said Gold. Gardevoir didn't listen and moved her hand down to Gold's dick.

"Hmm, it seems I should blame THIS guy for poking me." she said, moving her hand up and down the shaft, making Gold twitch. She then sat up and took the head of his member into her mouth, causing Gold to moan. Gardevoir smiled and started moving her head down on his dick until it was completely engulfed in her mouth.

She then started to move her head, up and down, as fast as she could. Gold couldn't hold it any more and came inside her mouth. Gardevoir gladly swallowed every drop.

"You really need to tell me when your close." said Gardevoir wiping her mouth.

"Sorry, it came up so fast I forgot." said Gold.

"It's ok, but can you do me now." said Gardevoir, moving her gown and showing her wet pussy. Gold gulped and started licking her opening, causing her to moan. Gold noticed that her juices tasted a little sweeter that usual and started licking faster and deeper.

"OH YES, DON'T STOP." yelled Gardevoir.

"Shh, calm down." said Gold.

"Sorry, it just felt so good. Anyway, want to finish me off." she said, bending over and moving her hips. Gold nodded and stood up and put his member inside her.

Gardevoir had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. Gold thought this was safe and proceeded to thrust in harder and faster. Gardevoir now had both her hands over her mouth to keep from yelling. Gold decide to have some fun with her.

"You must really like this." said Gold, slowing his pace so Gardevoir could speak.

"Y-yes, I l-love this." she said, gasping. Gold gave an evil smile.

"Then you must really like THIS!" he said, thrusting inside her with so much force it made her entire body shake.

"OH, GOLD" she yelled, then immediately covering her mouth. Gold was just about at his limit so he started thrusting harder and faster.

"Here it comes!" he said, before one final thrust he came inside her. Gardevoir fell to the floor without making a sound. They layed there for a second before Gardevoir said something.

"Hey Gold." said Gardevoir.

"Yeah."

"You didn't were a condom, did you"

"AW, CRAP."


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn and Misty had finally gotten Zack onto the bed.

"Now, where exactly is his dick?" Misty said, looking over his new body. Dawn was doing the same.

"Maybe it's the same place as a normal human." Dawn said, rubbing the area near his middle. Eventually, she got a response from Zack, who started to get excited. She soon found out that Zack is really different from his dad.

His dick wasn't really long, but it made up for it in width. It was about 5 inches long and 4 inches wide. The girls were starting to have second thoughts about this.

"Well, you go Misty." said Dawn, pushing Misty on the bed.

"Age before beauty." Misty said, getting up and pushing dawn onto the bed.

"Ok, fine. I'll go first." Dawn said, leaning over Zack and starting to lick his dick. She found that it didn't taste that bad, and started putting more inside her mouth. Zack felt something weird and woke up to see his two aunts.

"What are you two doing." he asked. The then looked at Dawn, and what she had in her mouth. "Whats going on here?" he asked. Misty knew from the tone of his voice that he was panicking. She went over to him and sat beside him.

"Well, you see Zack, we wanted to give you another birthday present and this is it." said Misty, with a smile.

"B-but aunt Dawn has my "You-know-what" in her mouth." He said, looking at Dawn, who waved at him.

"It's just part of the present, and so is this." she said, giving Zack a kiss. Zack didn't know how to deal with this. Part of him was scared and the other part of him felt something he never felt before. Dawn was going crazy on him, sucking on all but a few parts, making Zack moan. Misty wanted in on the action.

"Hey Zack, can you do something for me?" she asked. Zack nodded.

"I want you to stick your fingers." she said, pulling down her pants and panties and spreading her legs."in here." Zack nodded and stuck 2 fingers inside her, making her moan.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"N-no, it just felt really good." she said. "So please, keep going." Zack nodded and started moving his hand faster. Dawn had took her clothes off and was jumping up and down on his dick.

"Zack, your thing is so big."Dawn moaned, still hopping on his dick.

"Hey Zack, I need something more." said Misty. Zack nodded and stuck the appendage on his elbow into her, causing her to almost scream in pleasure. Zack was moaning heavly as Dawn was going as fast as she could.

"D-dawn, somethings coming up." Zack said, still moving his arm.

"It's ok, let it out into your aunt, Zack." said Dawn. Zack did as he was told and let out his seed inside her, in turn, making her and Misty cum at the same time.

"This was the best birthday I ever had, not to mention the only one." Zack said as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Gardevoir and Gold woke up with massive hangovers.

"Hey, Gardevoir?" said Gold, holding his head.

"Yeah?" she said, also holding her head.

"Next time I try to drink, I want to hit me with a Shadow Ball." He said, going to the kitchen and getting some seltzer water.

"Ok, but remember that you asked for it."she said, following Gold. After they had finished their seltzer water, Dawn and Misty came out of the bedroom, both holding their heads.

"Is there any seltzer water left?" asked Dawn. Misty also asked. Gold nodded and gave a cup of seltzer water to them.

"So, I noticed that you took Zack into your bed room last night." said Gold. Misty and Dawn looked down and blushed.

"How did it go?" he asked. Dawn and Misty were surprised at this.

"Well, the term "like father, like son", is how I would describe it." said Misty said. Dawn agreed. Gardevoir smiled.

"That's my boy." Gold said, making Dawn and Misty laugh.

"Well, what do we do now, Zack is fully grown and may not want to stay stuck in this house." said Misty.

"Well, that's up for him to decide. He can stay here, come with us, or go off on his own." said Gold. Gardevoir, Dawn, and Misty nodded. Zack came out of the bedroom, holding his head. Before he said anything, Gold had poured him a cup of seltzer water.

"Thanks" he said, drinking the seltzer water.

"Zack, we have something to ask you." said Gold. Zack sat down between his two aunts.

"What's up" he said.

"Well, your a grown man now and we want to know where your going. You can stay here with your aunts, come with me and your mother, or just go into the world and see the sights." said Gold. Zack thought for a second.

If he stayed here, he would wonder what could have been. If he goes with his dad, his mother my forget that he was her son, and we all know that THAT wouldn't end well for anyone involved. He had his answer.

"Well, I've decided to go out and see the world." he said.

"When are you gonna head out?" asked Dawn.

"Well, today I guess." said Zack. He got up and went to the door.

"Remember to come visit sometimes." said Misty. Gardevoir ran up to her son and gave him a big hug.

"Don't forget to visit me and your father." she said.

"I won't mom. I can't breathe." he said, turning red. Gardevoir let go and started to cry.

"Aw, don't worry. I'll come back every month and see you." he said, hugging her.

"Well, remember, you can come back whenever you like." said Gold, shaking his son's hand.

"Well, see you guys later." he said, using his increased speed to run away from the house.

"Well, what to WE do now?" asked Dawn. Misty looked around and saw a half empty wine bottle.

"Anyone up for second's" Misty asked. Gold and Dawn raised their hands. Gardevoir, however, hit Gold with a Shadow Ball. Misty and Dawn gasped.

"Well, I did tell her to do that." Gold said, before passing out


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn and Misty were watching T.V, looking bored.

"It's been two weeks since Zack left." said Dawn, looking at the calendar.

"I know. I miss him. Hey look, nurse Joy's on the T.V."said Misty, turning up the volume.

"Hello, trainers. It's me, your friendly nurse Joy." said the Nurse, smiling. "I'm here to let trainers know that most, if not all Pokemon, are going into their mating period. We advise male trainers to be careful around their female Pokemon and for female trainers to be careful around their male Pokemon. That is all." she said.

"Uh-oh." said Dawn.

"I bet Gold's having lots of fun with Gardevoir right about now." she said.

-o0o-

"No. No more." said Gold, worn out. He was in his boxers.

"Oh come on, we only did it about 7 times and I'm not tired yet." said Gardevoir. She pulled Gold over to her with her powers.

"Oh man, this is gonna be a long day." said Gold.

-o0o-

Zack was walking around a forest, looking for some berries.

"Hmm, now if I was a berry bush." he said, still looking around. He was walking toward a bush before he heard some crying. He looked for the source of it, going to the edge of a lake. It was an Eevee, sitting down in front of the lake, crying.

"Hey, whats wrong?" asked Zack, sitting beside the eevee.

"I-it's n-none of your b-business." she said, before she started crying again.

"Come on, tell me. You might feel better." he said, putting a hand on her back. She looked up at him and slightly smiled.

"Ok, today starts my species mating season but no one wants to mate with me." she said. Zack blushed.

"Oh, so that's your problem." he said.

"Yeah, its because one of my parents is a human." she said. Zack looked at her.

"Really? My dad's a human." he said. She smiled.

"Well at least we have that in common." she said.

"Yeah. Hey I didn't catch your name." Zack said.

"My name is Eve." she said.

"That's a good name for an Eevee." said Zack. She blushed.

"Well what's your name?" Eve asked.

"Zack"

"Nice name." said Eve. They talked for about 30 minutes before night fell.

"So, Eve, do you have anywhere to stay." asked Zack.

"No, I'm on my own at the moment." she said.

"Well, do you want to come back with me?" Zack asked. Eve nodded and followed Zack to his home, which he made out of logs. It was a warm house with some chairs made of wood. He had made a bed out of wood and leaves.

"Wow, and you made this yourself." said Eve, looking around.

"Yep, about two weeks ago." said Zack, who sat down beside Eve on the chair. They talked for about an hour before they got sleepy.

"Your welcome to spend the night here. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." he said, laying on the floor.

"No, its ok. I prefer sleeping at the foot of the bed anyway." Eve said, hopping on the bed and curling up at the foot of it. Zack scratched his head and got into the bed and fell asleep.

**Ok, Zack has a love interest now. Don't worry, they will "mate" in the next chapter. Sorry if this is late, my powers been out for a while. I was looking back and noticed that a lot of things in this story is kinda wrong. Incest, rape, underage drinking, underage sex, and that's it. I swear I didn't know until now and I'm sorry if this offended anyone. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was about 3 in the morning when Eve started to think.

"Hmm, maybe I should take a look at Zack's..." she thought, before shaking her head. "No, I can't lose control of myself. Zack is a good person and I think I can be friends with him." she sat back down, still thinking about Zack.

"Just a look and I'll be ok." she thought. She crawled beside Zack and began to rub the middle of his body. Zack woke up and saw what Eve was doing.

"Eve, why are you rubbing me down there." He said. Eve thought that Zack was mad at her and started crying again.

"I'm sorry Zack, I couldn't control myself." she cried. Zack picked her up and put her beside him.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you." he said, making Eve stop crying. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Zack, can you do something for me?" she asked. Zack nodded. She whispered something in his ear and blushed.

"Ok, I'll do it." He said. Eve turned over on her back and moved her tail, exposing her wet entrance. Zack leaned over her and put a finger in, causing her to moan.

"Faster, Zack Faster." she moaned. Zack nodded and moved his hand as fast as he could. Eve almost yelled out of pleasure.

"Z-Zack, I think I'm g-gonna...g-gonna." She said, before she came all over Zack's hand. She also started to glow white. Her tail moved up and got thinner. Her body got taller and longer.

When she stopped glowing, her fur had become black with yellow circles on her legs, ears, tail, and her head. Her eyes were crimson red. She had evolved into an Umbreon. Zack was amazed at her transformation.

"Wow, Eve. You must have been very happy right then." He said, still looking at her new body.

"I was. I was because you did that for me, even though I just met you." she said. "and now, it's time for me to return the favor."

She went over to Zack and kissed him, causing him to get excited. She looked down and saw his member and licked his body down to his member and started to suck on it. She couldn't take a lot in her, but she made that up my working her tongue around the head.

"Eve, I-I'm close." said Zack. Eve took his dick out of her mouth and rubbed it as fast as she could. Zack came all over her black fur.

"Ok, now for the main event." Eve said, bending over and presenting herself. Zack went inside her but something stopped him.

"Eve, are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, knowing that it would hurt her a lot.

"Yes, please, be my first." she said, preparing herself for the pain that was to come. Zack slowly put more of his member inside her, causing her to scream in pain.

"Are your alright, Eve?" Zack asked. She nodded with tears in her eyes. Zack managed to get all of his member inside her, causing her to moan. He waited a while before he started moving again. She had loosened up a little, making him move faster and deeper.

"Oh Zack, I love you!" she yelled.

"I love you too, Eve." Zack said, leaning over and kissing Eve. He couldn't hold back and came inside her causing her to cum also. They feel asleep in each others arms.

-o0o-

"Hey dad, I met someone the other day. Her name is Eve. We'll come to visit you sometime tomorrow." Zack said to his dad over the phone.

"You may want to hold off on coming to visit until your mother's mating season is over" Gold said.

"Gold, come on. I got that feeling again." Gardevoir said, peeping out the room door.

"I got to go. Talk to you soon son." said Gold, before going back to the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack woke up early the next morning. He got up and looked at Eve, who was sleeping peacefully. He went outside to look for some berries for breakfast. He soon found a bush full of oran berries. He got as many as he could carry and went back to the house. Eve woke up to see who was at the door. She wagged her tail at the fact that it was Zack.

"Good morning, Eve." he said, giving her a hand full of berries.

"Good morning, Zack. Last night was great." she said, before she started eating her berries.

"Yeah, it was." said Zack, eating his berries.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Eve asked. Zack thought for a second.

"Well, I was planning to go visit my dad today but..." He started to say.

"But what? What happened." She asked.

"My mom isn't in her right of mind right now." he said, wondering about what his mom and dad were doing.

-o0o-

"Come on, Gold. You can't say that you don't enjoy this as much as I do." said Gardevoir.

"I can say that because I'm tired. You kept me up all night." said Gold. He was wiped out. The only breaks he got were to eat and to go to the bathroom.

"You have to help me in my time of need. It's your duty as a trainer." she said.

"But I'm tired." Gold said.

"Stop fussing and let's get it on." she said, once again using her physic abilities.

"Man, how long are you gonna be like this?" Gold asked.

"About 5 more days." said Gardevoir.

"OH CRAP!" he yelled.

-o0o-

"So, we have nothing to do today." Eve said, licking her paws.

"Well, we could visit my aunts. They are always happy to see me." said Zack.

"Well, what are we waiting for. It's boring out in the middle of the forest." Eve said. The two went of into the forest to visit Zack's aunts. After about 15 minutes they were in front of Dawn and Misty's house.

"Hey, Eve. Can you talk to humans?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I used to talk to my Mom all the time." she said.

"Your mom was human? I didn't know that." Zack said.

"Yeah, my dad is a Jolteon." Eve said. The two knocked on the door to be greeted by Misty.

"Oh, hey Zack. I see you have a friend. Come on in." she said. Zack and Eve sat beside Dawn, who was reading a book.

"Hey Zack, who's your friend." said Dawn, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, this is Eve. I met her yesterday." said Zack.

"Hi." Eve said.

"Hello." said Dawn, still occupied with her book. At that moment, the power went out. Misty screamed and made Dawn jump.

"Don't worry, it's just a power outage. It should be over soon." said Zack. Eve made her yellow circles on her fur light up to brighten the room.

"Is there anything you can't do?" said Zack, making Eve blush. The four started to talk for a little while before they got tired.

"Well, I'm gonna take a little nap." said Misty, who layed down on the floor. Dawn joined her shortly after. Eve noticed Zack was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Eve..

"I was thinking about what my parents are doing." he said.

-o0o-

"Nurse, please help me." said Gold, who hadn't been able to sleep peacefully for 3 days.

"What's wrong?" asked the nurse.

"Please, give me something to help me with Gardevoir being in heat for the next 4 days." said Gold.

"That shouldn't be. Gardevoirs mating season ended 2 days ago." said the Nurse.

"You mean that Gardevoir has be playing me for a fool!" he yelled. The nurse nodded.

"Oh, she is gonna get it." He said as he stomped into the room.

"Don't do anything to rash, Gold." said the Nurse.

**I really think that the little sub-plot with Gold and Gardevoir is kinda funny.**


	8. Chapter 8

Zack was talking to Eve, not about anything in particular, just talking.

"So, where did you live before now?" Zack asked.

"Well, I was born in Goldenrod city and lived their for about 23 months, and then I set off on my own." Eve said.

"Oh, so your birthday is next month?" said Zack.

"Yep. It'll be my 2nd birthday." said Eve. Zack laughed.

"You know, that means your older than me." He said. They continued to talk until Eve had a weird feeling.

"Um, Zack. I feel kinda weird."said Eve, who sat down on the floor, covering something up.

"Well, the bathroom is down the hall to the left." he said, pointing down the hall.

"Not like that." Eve said, whispering something in Zack's ear. Zack blushed.

"Really? Right now?" Zack asked. Eve nodded.

"How badly?" He asked. Eve lifted up to show Zack the puddle up under her.

"Wow, you must need it really badly. Ok, fine, but you have to be very quiet." said Zack. Eve smiled and got on her back. Zack put a finger inside her, making her moan.

"Shh, you have to be quiet." said Zack. Eve nodded. Zack started moving his finger faster, making a puddle on the floor. Eve had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. She was loving every minute of this. Zack had put 2 more fingers inside her, making Eve scream through her hand.

"Zack, I need s-something more." said Eve, spreading her opening. Zack nodded. Eve had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming when Zack put his member inside her. Zack started going deeper and harder on Eve, making her moan louder. Zack went in as deep as he could, striking something deep inside Eve. Eve couldn't hold back anymore and came all over Zack's member, causing him cum inside her. The two layed on the floor beside each other.

"I wonder if my parents are having as much fun as we are." said Zack as he and Eve fell asleep.

-o0o-

"Oh, hey Gold. What did you have to ask the nurse?" asked Gardevoir.

"That's none of your concern." said Gold. "But I did find something out."

"What's that." asked Gardevoir.

"I found out that you've been playing me like a fiddle for the last couple of days!" yelled Gold. Gardevoir gasped.

"Do you have ANY idea about how tired I am!" he yelled.

"Gold, you know that I hate when you yell." said Gardevoir.

"So, I haven't been to sleep in 3 days." said Gold. "And now, you must be punished."

"Hmm, sounds like fun." said Gardevoir, blushing.

"No. You see, I know you. You always end up turning the tables on me, but not this time. For the next 2 weeks, your not gonna thing with me. Any attempts to do so, will end up with you in your pokeball." said Gold.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair." said Gardevoir.

"My decision is final." he said, turning his back on her. Gardevoir started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I just enjoyed spending time with you." said Gardevoir, grabbing onto his pants.

"You had your chance to come clean, but you didn't, so you have to face your punishment." said Gold.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment." said Gardevoir.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime." he said, going into the room.

"You say that now, but I will have the last laugh." said Gardevoir, giving an evil smile.

-o0o-

About 3 hours later, the lights came back on. Dawn and Misty woke up. The looked and Zack and Eve and the puddle on the floor.

"Hey misty, do you see this puddle on the floor." said Dawn, looking at it.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. It smells kinda funny." Misty said.

"You don't think that Zack and Eve...you know...did something." said Dawn.

"No, they have more self control than that don't they?" Misty asked. Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"By the way, have you heard from Gold lately?" asked Dawn.

"No, last time I heard from him was on Zack's birthday." said Misty.

"He's probably so caught up with Gardevoir that he is tired." said Dawn, laughing.

"You may be right about that." said Misty.


	9. Chapter 9

Zack and Eve woke up at the same time. It was 3 in the morning. Dawn and Misty had went to bed.

"Eve, I think we should go home. It's really late." said Zack. Eve nodded. The two went out the door and into the forest, back to the house Zack had made.

"Well, it's been a long day, I'm tired. Tomorrow were going to visit my parents." said Zack, as he climbed into bed. Eve nodded and curled up at the foot of the bed.

-o0o-

Gold had finally fallen asleep after 3 days. Gardevoir, however, was planning.

"I'll I have to do is wait until he is deep in his sleep, Then I'll get what I want." she thought.

After about an hour, Gardevoir put her plan into effect. She slowly and carefully moved over to Gold's side. She pulled down the blanket covering them to discover that Gold had taken the necessary precautions. He had went asleep with a belt on his pajama pants.

"This boy is a smart one." she thought. She decided to give up for the night and fell asleep.

-o0o-

Zack woke up first the next morning. Eve was fast asleep, moving her legs like she was running. Zack laughed a little. He had went to get some berries for breakfast. When he came back, Eve was awake, waiting for her breakfast.

"Good morning, Eve." Zack said, handing her some berries.

"Good morning, Zack." she said, eating her berries. After they had finished their berries, the two set off to the Pokemon center where Gold and Gardevoir were staying. After about 30 minutes they were in front of the Pokemon center. Gold was on his way back from the store and saw the two outside the Pokemon center.

"Hey, Zack. How have you been?" said Gold, walking up to the two.

"I've been good. This is my girlfriend, Eve." said Zack.

"Nice to meet you." said Gold, shaking Eve's paw.

"Hey dad, where's mom?" asked Zack.

"In the Pokemon center, waiting for me to bring her breakfast." said Gold, going into the Pokemon center. The went into the room. Gardevoir immediately jumped on Zack and gave him a hug.

"Momma missed you, Zack." Gardevoir said, swinging him around. Eve and Gold were laughing at the sight.

"I missed you too, mom. Can you put me down, please?" he said, barely breathing. Gardevoir put him down.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Eve." Zack said.

"A pleasure to meet you." said Eve. Gardevoir smiled at Eve. The four talked for a while before they got bored.

"Is anyone up for a little football." said Gold, pulling a football out of his bag.

"Where did you get that football?" asked Gardevoir.

"I got it at the store this morning." he said. The 4 went outside to the back of the Pokemon center to play football.

**The term "Battle of the Sexes" doesn't describe whats gonna happen in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

The four were ready to start playing football, before Gold set some rules.

"Ok, rule number one: No using psychic powers." said Gold, looking at Gardevoir and Zack. The two nodded.

"Rule number two: the boys cannot tackle the girls." said Gold. The girls gave a smile.

"Rule number three: if you don't have hands, you may bite the ball to carry it." Eve blushed.

"Rule number four: if the girls decide they want to tackle, DO NOT tackle under the belt line." said Gold.

"Rule number five: instead of tackling, the boys will two-hand-tag the girls."

"And the last rule: the score system is 1 point per touchdown." said Gold. The others nodded

"Ok, Lets play ball." said Gold. The four ran down on the field. The girls had the ball first.

"Ok, I'll pass you the ball and since your so small, you will easily get a touchdown." said Gardevoir, giving the game plan to Eve."

"That's a good plan. Let's do it." said Eve.

"Ok, when the girls start running, you try your best to tag them." said Gold, telling the plan to his son. He nodded.

"Ok, you guys ready." said Gardevoir. The boys nodded. "Alright, here we go." she said.

"Hut, Hut, Hike." said Eve, passing the ball through her legs to Gardevoir. Eve then blasted down the field, causing Gold and Zack to start panicking.

"Their going for a pass. Go try to intercept." said Gold. Zack nodded and started running up the field. Gardevoir saw this and stopped trying to throw the ball and started running down the field.

"They just did that play to confuse us. Zack, you have to tag your mom." said Gold, who was being blocked from getting up the field. Gardevoir was running as fast as she could, making Zack have to act fast. He put his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes. He soon felt something soft in them.

"Good job Zack, you got me." said Gardevoir. Zack opened his eyes to see that he had grabbed his mom's boobs. He blushed.

"I'm sorry mom, I swear I didn't mean to grab those." he said, still blushing. Gardevoir didn't think that he had grabbed something he wasn't supposed until she started thinking about it. She then blushed.

"It's ok. No harm done." she said. Zack was still blushing.

"Ok, it's the boy's turn now." said Gold. Gardevoir threw the ball at Gold.

"Ok, I think you should run the ball." said Zack.

"Alright, that's fine." said Gold.

"Ok, Eve, you should keep Zack away from the ball. I'll take care of Gold." said Gardevoir. Eve nodded.

"Ok, are you two ready?" Zack asked. The girls nodded.

"Hut, hut, hike." said Zack, who hiked the ball to Gold, who started running down field. Gardevoir ran toward Gold and tackled him. With the speed they were going and the fact that Gardevoir was still kinda mad at him, Gold stayed on the ground for a while.

"Gold, are your alright?" asked Gardevoir, acting like she didn't do anything wrong.

"Not really, I think I may have pulled something." he said, grabbing his leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You wanna stop playing?" she asked. Gold shook his head.

"Dad, you need some help" Zack asked. Gold shook his head and got up off the ground.

"Ok, it's the girls turn." said Gold. Gardevoir noticed that Gold's face was red, probably because he saw something he didn't want to see.

"Hey Eve, have you ever got something you wanted by using your charm?" she asked. Eve immediately knew where Gardevoir was going with this and gave a evil smile.

"Ok, Zack, it's time we started to score." said Gold, whispering a plan to Zack. Zack nodded.

"You girls ready?" asked Zack. The girls nodded giving him a wink. Zack scratched his head and went to hike the ball. Gold ran down field, barely missing Eve, who then tripped and showed Zack her "goods" causing him to blush. Gold, was about a foot away from the goal when Gardevoir tackled him to the ground, putting her boobs in his face. He dropped the ball, letting Eve run up field, get the ball, and get a touchdown.

"Yes, we did it." said Eve, jumping up and down. Gardevoir smiled. The boys were still blushing when the next play started. Some of the plays the girls did were; Falling on top of one of the boys, "accidentally" flashing both of the boys, "unintentionally" kissing the boys, and rubbing up against the boy's members. By the end of the game, the boy's had lost 15-0.

"Are you boy's ready to give up?" asked Gardevoir. The boy's, tired and embarrassed, nodded. The four went into the Pokemon center, ready to get into the shower, when gold thought of something.

"There's only two showers in the room, so who's gonna wait until later?" asked Gold.

"I'll wait." said Zack. Eve smiled.

"Me too." said Gardevoir. She wasn't really dirty, so she decided to wait. Gold and Eve went into the the two different bathrooms. Eve came back out to ask Zack to start the shower for her. When he left, Gardevoir started thinking.

"My son sure is and Athletic one. If he weren't my son I would.." she thought, before shaking her head. "No, no, why would I think about my son in that way." she thought. She looked at her son and began to think, giving a little smile.

**You may think you know whats gonna happen but you never know whats gonna happen**


	11. Chapter 11

Gardevoir was staring at her son, thinking. Zack was getting a little freaked out.

"Mom, are you ok?" he asked, worried about his mom.

"Zack, come here. Come sit beside your mom." she said, patting area beside her. Zack obeyed and sat beside her.

"You do know that I love you, right?" she asked.

"Yes, you remind me every time you see me." he said.

"That's good. Do you love your mom?" she asked, slowly moving closer to her son.

"Of course, I love you with all my heart." Zack said, not noticing that his mom was moving closer.

"That's good. You know, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you growing up." she said.

"It's ok, It was because you and dad moved a lot and couldn't take care of me." said Zack. Gardevoir smiled. She then proceeded to hug her son. Zack was surprised for a moment but then relaxed.

"Ok, mom, you can let go now." he said, trying to get up. Gardevoir squeezed Zack against her.

"Zack, would you be willing to do something for mom?" she asked. Zack nodded

-o0o-

Eve had finished her shower and was drying herself off, by shaking her body. After she was dried off, she looked around. She caught sight of a door. Her curiosity got the better of her and she manged to get it open.

"AHH, EVE, How did you get in here?" asked Gold, who was still in the shower. Eve blushed and turned around.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I saw this door and I was curious as to where it went so I went in and ended up here." said Eve.

"So THAT'S who Gardevoir keeps sneaking in here." Gold said. Eve giggled.

"So, now that you figured out whats over here, you should probably get back." said Gold.

"Well, I was thinking that we could get to know each other a little better." she said, slowly turning around.

"Well, I'm kinda indecent at the moment." He said, covering himself with a towel.

"So, that doesn't matter." Eve said, moving toward Gold.

"Oh man, I can tell that this isn't gonna end well." said Gold.

-o0o-

"Mom, I don't think I could do that." said Zack.

"Why not?" Gardevoir asked.

"Well, your my mother. Isn't it wrong to do that sort of thing with your mom?" Zack said.

"Well, some people find it wrong but it really depends on the people who do it." said Gardevoir, who proceeded to get closer to her son, rubbing against him.

"Won't dad be mad at us if we do this behind his back?" said Zack, moving away from his mother.

"It's your father's fault I'm doing this in the first place." she said, just getting closer to him.

"But, I feel wrong doing something like this ." Zack said.

"That's ok, it won't last for too long." said Gardevoir, standing up. Zack didn't what to do this so he did what he could, he ran into the bathroom, seeing Gold being chased by Eve.

"Dad, something is wrong with mom and why is Eve chasing you?" said Zack.

"I don't know, but can you help me!" Gold yelled. Zack used his powers to pull Gold over to the door and they both ran out of the Pokemon center. Eve and Gardevoir were conflicted.

"Why did they run?" said Eve.

"I don't know, it seems my plan had a little flaw." said Gardevoir.

"Well, I have an idea as to where they may have gone." said Eve. The two ran off into the forest to look for the two boys.

**I'm sorry this was late, I've been a little sick. And yes, Gold is still in a towel.**


	12. Chapter 12

Gold and Zack were running through the forest, waiting until they thought they had got away from the girls. When they thought they did, they stopped.

"What has gotten into those two." said Gold. Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Gold.

"First, we need to find you some clothes, I like seeing you, but I don't want to see this much of you." said Zack.

"Well, I think I have some clothes at Dawn and Misty's house." said Gold. The two made their way toward Dawn and Misty's house.

-o0o-

Eve had led Gardevoir to the house Zack had made. Gardevoir was looking at the house in awe.

"Wow, I didn't know that Zack could build something like this." she said, stepping into the house.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I first came here." said Eve, looking around for Zack.

"Well, as nice as this house is, it seems that Zack nor Gold is here." said Gardevoir.

"I guess your right. Hey, Gold was just in a towel when he ran out the pokemon center. Maybe he went back to pick up some clothes." said Eve.

"It's worth a try." said Gardevoir. The two girls came out of the house and headed toward the Pokemon center.

-o0o-

Gold and Zack sneaked their way to Dawn and Misty's house. They knocked at the door and was greeted by Dawn.

"Hey Gold, Hey Zack. Umm, Gold, why are you in a towel?" she asked.

"It's a LONG story. Do you still have some of my clothes here?" Gold asked. She nodded and the two went inside. Misty was on the floor, scrubbing something.

"Hey Misty, what are you doing?" Gold asked.

"I'm trying to get this stain out. I don't know what it is, but it is really hard to get out." she said, still scrubbing. Zack blushed for a spit second before Gold came back in his clothes.

"Well, it's been nice and we'll come back soon to visit." said Gold. The two boys let the house, leaving Dawn and Misty with unanswered questions.

"Why was Gold in a towel?" asked Dawn.

"Where was Gardevoir and Eve?" asked Misty.

"What is that stain on the floor?" they both said, as they both dived to the floor and started scubbing as hard as they could.

-o0o-

Eve and Gardevoir made it to the pokemon center, only to find that Gold and Zack were nowhere to be found.

"Well, I guess their not here." said Gardevoir.

"Hmm, where else would they go?" Eve asked.

"Hmm, what about Misty and Dawn's house." said Gardevoir. Eve smiled and the two went on their way to Dawn and Misty's house.

**Yeah, this could go on for a while. There's a new character coming into the picture in the next chapter, Also I would like to say thank you to bluewolf963 for giving a review for every chapter for this story. I only write for the fan's and I must say, this person is a true fan. Thank you and I hope you keep reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everybody, sorakeyblade99 here with an update. Unfortunately, my computer died on me right in the middle of a chapter and I have to buy a new one. I uploaded this at a friends house. MY e-mail has been filled with people asking for an update. Also, I'm using Microsoft Word to make this update, let me know if it looks any different. I may be able to upload a chapter tonight if I'm lucky, just have your fingers crossed. Good-bye and see you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

After walking for about an hour, Gold and Zack found themselves in front of the Goldenrod Department store.

"It might be worth while to go inside and look around" said Zack, Gold agreed and the two went into the store. Zack was looking at TM's and Gold was looking at a selection of books about Pokémon mating habits when he noticed a familiar face.

"Hey, aren't you Cynthia, the champion of the sinnoh region." Said Gold, looking at the girl. She had long, blond hair, grey eyes, and an all black outfit.

"I'm glad someone in this region knows me." She said. "Yes, I am Cynthia, and Yes, I am Champion of the sinnoh region." Gold's eyes lit up. Never before has he ever actually seen a Champion of a Pokémon league, and such a pretty one at that. She had a full chest, a fine figure and a perfume that smelled like bottled wild flowers.

"Wow, I've never seen a woman so….. What's the word, powerful in my life." He said, star struck.

"Well, if you want, you can battle me. What Pokémon do you have?" She said. Gold pointed at Zack.

"Ok, it will be a one on one battle. Be warned, I'm not pulling and punches." She said walking out.

"Neither do I." said Gold, following her.

-o0o-

Gardevoir and Eve had made it to Misty's and Dawn's house and were stopped by Misty, wearing a chemical suit.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Gardevoir.

"We're gonna get rid of that stain on the carpet." She said, giving thumbs up to dawn. Dawn gave thumbs up back and mashed down on what looked like a plunger. A loud BOOM was heard and the ground shook.

"Did that get it?" asked Misty. Dawn looked inside the house and gave a frown.

"Well, if that didn't do it, nothing will." said Misty. Eve walked inside the house and licked the stain off the floor.

"Hmmm, kinda tastes like cheese." She thought as she walked back out. Dawn and Misty eyes widened and gasped at the sight.

"Anyway, we came to ask you if you seen Gold today." Said Gardevoir.

"Yeah, he said something about Goldenrod." Said Misty, still shocked. Gardevoir and Eve headed out to Goldenrod, leaving Misty and Dawn with a lot of questions.

"Why were they looking for Gold?" asked Dawn.

"How did she get that stain off the floor." asked Misty.


	15. Chapter 15

Gold and Cynthia were preparing for the battle.

"Ok, rules are no items, only one Pokémon per person." Said Cynthia. "Well, it really doesn't matter if you use more than one, since I know I'm going to win." She said, with a smile.

"Your really smug aren't you?" said Gold. "Ok, let's make a bet. The loser has to do whatever the winner says all day." He said. Cynthia agreed.

"Since I know I'm going to win, I'm going to use my Milotic." She said, throwing her pokeball. The snake-like Pokémon seemed to swim in the air.

"Well, here goes nothing." Said Zack, getting into a battle stance.

"You go first." Said Cynthia.

"Ok, Zack use physic." Gold said. Zack nodded and used his powers to lift the serpent way in the sky and slam it down with a ton of force.

"Your going to have to do better than that. Milotic use surf." Said Cynthia. Her Pokémon responded and created a huge wave of water and sent it crashing down Zack. It caused him to almost fall but he managed to Regan his stance.

"Hmm, Zack use leaf blade." Said Gold. Zack nodded. His arm turned green, and with a quick downward slash, sent a green wave of energy at the serpent, sending it flying and crashing into the back into the department store.

"NO, Milotic, are you ok?" she said, running up to her pokemon. It tried to get up but couldn't.

"You did well, old friend." She said, returning it back to the pokeball. "Gold, I congratulate you on your win and I am at your service." She said.

"First, you have to get a room at the Pokémon center and get your Pokémon healed." He said. She nodded and did as she was told.

"Aha, there you are." Said Gardevoir, walking up to Gold.

"We were looking all over for you two." Said Eve, going up to Zack.

"We're sorry about what happened at the Pokémon center. It was a moment of weakness, and we promise it will never happen again." Said Gardevoir. At that moment Gold had an excellent idea.

"Well, I don't know, if your really sorry, your gonna have to prove it." He said.

"We'll do anything. Just name it." Said Gardevoir.

"Ok, in the Pokémon center, a girl named Cynthia has a room. Go in there and wait for us." He said. Eve and Gardevoir nodded and went into the Pokémon center.

"Dad, what do you have planned?" Zack asked. Gold just gave an evil smile and walked away.

"Well, I can tell this isn't gonna end well." Said Zack as he followed his father


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok, girls. You've all agreed to do what ever I tell you to. It took a small amount time to figure out what I wanted you to do." Said Gold, walking around the girls. Gardevoir was licking her lips, waiting for whatever Gold said. Eve was wagging her tail in anticipation. Cynthia gave a seductive chuckle.

"Eve and Cynthia, I want you two to show my son a good time." He said. Zack had a smile on his face as he approached the two girls.

"As for you Gardevoir, you come with me." He said, walking into another room. Gardevoir followed him like a horny dog.

"Gardevoir, as you know, you are not allowed to have sex until your punishment is up, but that doesn't mean that you can't be teased." He said, unzipping his pants and exposing his man hood. It took Gardevoir less than a second to get on her knees and started sucking on it as fast as she could.

"Oh God, Gardevoir, slow down." Gold said. She ignored him and went faster, putting every inch inside her mouth. She had a plan in place. She thought that if she did a good enough job, Gold would forget the punishment and have sex with her.

"G-Gardevoir, I'm close!" Gold yelled. She made one final push and Gold let his seed go inside her mouth. Gardevoir happily swallowed it and licked her lips afterword.

"Wow, I think that was the best you've ever done." Gold said. He wasn't finished. His manhood sprung up, getting bigger than before. Gardevoir bent over and exposed her dripping wet pussy. Gold knew what she was trying to do.

Gold, with an evil smile on his face, began rubbing his head against Gardevoir's pussy, causing her to moan.

"Gold, please end this teasing and fill me up!" she moaned. Gold didn't stop the teasing. He started fingering her, sending her juices sliding down his arm and onto the floor. Gardevoir was going crazy.

"Gold, please, I'm sorry I did what I did. I just wanted to have some fun with you. This is too much. I promise I will never do it again." She said, in between moans. Gold could see that she meant what she said.

"I'll do it only if you beg for it." He said, with an evil smile.

"Gold, please slide your hot, thick, cock into my naughty hole. I want to feel you inside me. Please give this naughty girl her punishment!" she yelled. Gold complied and pushed his dick inside her, causing her scream in pleasure.

"YESS, I LOVE YOUR DICK!" moaned Gardevoir as Gold started thrusting in her, going in deeper and going faster.

"Gardevoir, I'm gonna…gonna." Said Gold, as he filled Gardevoir up with his cum. They both collapsed on the floor.

Meanwhile at the legion of doom...er...I mean the other room.

Eve and Cynthia were taking turns licking Zack's dick up and down the length of it. Zack was in a world of pure pleasure.

"Ok, which one of you wants to go first." Said Zack. Eve quickly jumped on top of him, leaving Cynthia to wait.

Eve slowly lowered herself down onto Zack's dick, causing her to moan. Zack took control of the situation and moved his hips faster, causing him to hit Eve's innermost depts.

"OH, ZACK. YOU'RE AMAZING!" she moaned. She could take no more and came onto Zack's dick.

"You were always a quickie." Said Zack, laying her onto the bed. Cynthia walked up to Zack.

"You know, this would be my first time with a Pokémon." She said. She layed down on the bed and spread her legs, exposing her wet pussy. Zack took little time sliding inside her. Cynthia screamed in pleasure. Zack pushed inside her harder and faster, making her cum multiple times. Zack had finally reached his limit and shot his load far inside of Cynthia.

"So, how was your first time with a Pokémon?" Zack asked. Cynthia, worn out, gave Zack a kiss and fell asleep.

**I have to say that this is the best lemon scene I've ever written**


	17. Chapter 17

Gold and Gardevoir were the first one's to wake up the next day.

"That was great last night, Gold." Gardevoir said, softly moaning.

"You weren't too bad yourself." He said, giving her a kiss. After the two had breakfast, they went into the other room to check on their son.

"ZACK, YOU'RE AMAZING." Moaned Cynthia, who was being rammed by Zack. He seemed tired.

"Cynthia, are you about done. We've been going all night." Said Zack.

"Ok, just finish up and we'll be done." She said. Zack took little time in finishing and filled Cynthia up.

"If you two are done, it's time to get breakfast." Said Gold, startling the two. Eve was still fast asleep.

"Eve, time to get up." Said Zack, rubbing her. She woke up and licked Zack's face.

"Good morning, handsome." She said. All of a sudden, she felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Gold knew what was going on

"Oh, looks like we're gonna have another family member." He said, laughing. At almost the same time, Cynthia started rubbing her stomach.

"Man, I have one heck of a stomach ache." She said. She ran into the second bathroom.

"Make that 2 new members." Gold said.

"What do you mean, dad?" Zack asked.

"What those 2 are experiencing is "morning sickness" It usually happens when women are gonna have a baby." Said Gold. Gardevoir gave Zack a big hug.

"Aww, my son's gonna be a daddy." Said Gardevoir.

"Wait a second, Eve is pokemon so she's gonna lay eggs, but what about Cynthia.

"You know, I don't know. I'm gonna go ask Nurse Joy." Said Gold.

"Hey, Nurse Joy, I got a question for you." Gold said.

"What is it?" the nurse asked.

"If a human has sex with a Pokémon and gets pregnant, what are the results?" asked Gold.

The nurse thought about this for a second.

"Well, the person will have the baby like it was a regular baby but instead of 9 months, she would have the baby in 9 days.

"Will she have the same urges?" asked Gold. The nurse nodded

"Well, this isn't gonna end well." Said Gold.


	18. Chapter 18

After they had finished what they had to do in the bathroom, Zack decided to give Eve and Cynthia the royal treatment.

"Zack, you don't have to do this." Said Cynthia.

"Yeah, you don't have to be our butler for the next nine days." Said Eve.

"No, this is my fault, and I have to take responsibility for my actions." He said. "Now, is their anything I can do for you." Said Zack. Eve exchanged looks with Cynthia.

"Well, we could use some berries. Big, giant berries." She said.

"And some ice cream." Said Cynthia.

"Ok, berries and ice cream. Got it. I'll be back soon." Said Zack, as he left the room. Gold and Gardevoir saw him leave.

"Where you heading off to?" said Gold.

"I have to get berries and ice cream. Would you mind watching them until I get back?" he asked. Gold thought about this for a second.

"Well, I think I should come with you. You know, to help you carry the berries." He said. "Gardevoir, would you min watching the others?" Gold asked. She nodded and went into the room.

"Ok, let's get going." Said Zack. The two left the Pokémon center and went deep into the woods.

They soon found a bush filled with different kinds of berries.

"Jackpot." Said Zack. He was about to pick the bush clean, until he heard growling. He looked on the other side of the bush and saw 2 Ursarang, sleeping.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." He said. He went back to his father and told him what we saw.

"Oh man, what do we do now?" he asked. The two thought for a little while.

"How about we run as fast as we can, steal the berries, and run back to the Pokémon center?" said Zack.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Gold. "Ok, you go and I'll back you up." He said.

"How about YOU go out there and I'LL back you up." Said Zack. They continued fussing for about 15 minutes.

"Ok, we'll both go." Gold said.

"Alright." Said Zack. They both got ready to run.

"Ok on the count of 3. 1" said Gold.

"2"

"3" the two ran to the bush, picking the berries. Gold accidentally snapped a twig and woke the ursarang up. They weren't happy to see them picking off their bush.

"OH MY GOD, RUN!" said Gold. Zack followed Gold, both carrying berries. They ran all the way to the Pokémon center. Gold and Zack were out of breath.

"We made it. Oh god, that was scary." Said Gold.

"Yeah, you wanna know what's even scarier?" Zack said. Gold nodded.

"Tomorrow is Halloween." Said Zack.

"Ah, crap." They both said.


	19. Chapter 19

Before Gold opened the door, Zack remembered something critical.

"WE FORGOT THE ICE CREAM!" Zack yelled.

"I don't think that Cynthia will mind that much." Gold said, trying to open the door.

"Going up to a pregnant woman without what she wants is like going up to a Combee's hive covered in honey, blasting rock music." Zack said. Gold stopped.

"Anyone feel like going up to the store?" He said, leaving the pokemon center. Zack was right behind him. When they got back, they had 4 dozen berries and about 5 gallons of ice cream.

"You think this is enough?" Zack asked. Gold nodded. When they opened the door to the room, they noticed that Gardevoir had been decorating for Halloween. There was orange and black streamers, paper bats and jack-o-lanterns everywhere.

"Looks like someone's ready for Halloween." Said Zack.

"Gardevoir, are you here?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom. Be out in a sec." she said. Gardevoir came out in a orange and black dress in the place of the white and green. She had fake vampire teeth and bat earrings. She was beautiful. Zack fell over at the sight of her. Gold just stood there with his mouth open.

"Uhhh…." Was all he could manage to get out of his mouth.

"I take it from your reaction that I look pretty good." Said Gardevoir. Zack got off the floor and looked for Eve and Cynthia. They were laying on the bed, asleep. Zack smiled and put their food in the freezer. He then sat on the bed beside them.

"Gardevoir, how did you manage to do all this in so short of time?" Gold asked.

"It's my little secret." She said, winking at him. Gold gave a confused look.

"Anyway, what do you want to do on Halloween?" asked Gold.

"Well, we could give out candy." She said.

"No way. I am not giving out any candy." Gold said.

"Come on, It'll be fun." She said.

"No." he said.

"Oh, I can tell this is not gonna end well. I'm going outside for a while." Zack said getting up and leaving.

"Come on, please, for me." Gardevoir said, batting her eyes.

"Look, there is nothing, NOTHING, that you can do to make me change my mind about this." He said. He quickly regretted saying that when Gardevoir started crying.

"I-I just wanted to b-be nice to the c-children." She sobbed.

"She's just faking, don't give her any attention." Gold thought. Gardevoir started crying harder. Gold finally snapped.

"Ok, Fine, We'll give out candy for the 100th time." He said. Gardevoir smiled and gave him a hug.

"Oh, thank you Gold. How can I repay you?" she asked.

"Just don't start crying like that again." Said Gold. Gardevoir nodded. At that time, Zack came back in.

"Is it safe to look?" He asked.

"Yes." Gold said. Zack came in and sat on the bed. The sudden movement woke Eve and Cynthia up.

"Zack, did you get the berries and ice cream?" Eve asked.

"Yep, it's in the freezer." Said Zack, who procceded to get the berries and ice cream out the freezer. He gave it to the two girls and they ate all of it in less than a second. Zack had his mouth open in amazement.

"That was very good. Thank you Zack." Said Eve and Cynthia, who both preceded to give him a kiss.

"All that hard work….gone in less than a second." He said. He then fainted.

"He's got the right idea. It is getting late. We should turn in." said Gold. He was about to climb into bed when Gardevoir stopped him.

"Uh-uh, YOU have to go buy candy." She said, pushing him out the door.

"But it's dark out there." He said. By the time he said this he was already outside.

"Aw, man. Why do I always get into these situations." He said, walking to the store. After he left the store, he felt a strange wind.

"Ok, that was weird. I should probably get going." He said. When he got to the pokemon center, he found that the place was locked up.

"Oh come on, don't do this." He said. He started banging on the door as the wind got stronger.

"HEY, OPEN THE DOOR!" He said, banging as fast as he could. He felt a strange feeling, like something was watching him. He slowly turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed before the unknown figure flew off with him, leaving nothing but bags of candy behind.

**Happy Halloween. **


	20. Chapter 20

When Gold woke up, he was in a dark room, tied up.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" he asked. A shadowy figure approached him.

"Well, Well. Looks like he finally woke up." Said the figure.

"I.I know that voice." He said.

"Yes, you do. I'm the girl whose heart you broke." Said the voice.

"No way, not you, anyone but you!" He screamed.

-o0o—

Gardevoir was the first one to get up the next day.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!" she yelled, effectively waking everyone up.

"Mom, it's 6 in the morning." Zack said, yawning. Eve and Cynthia woke up for about 2 seconds and went back to sleep. Gardevoir looked around for Gold. When she couldn't find him she looked outside. All she found was about 4 pounds of candy and a note. After she read the note she ran inside.

"Zack, someone kidnapped your father." She said. Zack was immediately at alert. He looked at the note and gasped.

"I have to go find him. He would do the same for me." Said Zack. Gardevoir stopped him from walking out.

"Are you crazy? We have no idea what or who kidnapped him. It's too risky." She said. Zack hugged his mother.

"Mom, I have to do this. Someone has to, and I need you to stay here with Eve and Cynthia. I'll come back with my dad. I promise." He said. He walked out of the Pokémon center.

"Be careful, son." Said Gardevoir.

-o0o-

"No, please, stop the torture." Said Gold, barely breathing.

"You know what you have to do to make it stop." Said the voice.

"I would rather die." Gold said. He immediately started screaming out of pain. He was being sat on by a Snorlax. The weight was unbearable.

"Come on, give up. This is getting boring to watch." Said the voice.

"I will NEVER leave Gardevoir for someone like you. It your fault that you're upset, not mine. You decided to hang on to the memory of that day. All you need to do is stop living in the past." Said Gold.

"NEVER. I WILL NEVER LET IT GO!" yelled the voice. The figure then snapped their fingers, and about 15 lighting bolts came from the shadows and shocked Gold. He fainted due to the pain.

"No matter what it takes, I will make him mine. Or if my name isn't Lyra." Said the voice, which proceeded to give an evil laugh.

-o0o—

Zack was wondering through the wood, looking for his father.

"Hmm, now if I were to kidnap someone, where would I go?" He asked himself. "It would probably be out in the middle of the forest, far away from the cities, and in a little space. Kinda like when I built my…. That's it!" he said, running deeper into the forest.

-o0o-

"Just give up already. You know I'm never gonna stop." Said Lyra. Gold was now being vine whipped by 4 bulbasaur's' vines.

"I…I will never give in. If you think I am, you're crazy." He said. Lyra got very angry.

"You know what, your right. I shouldn't force you to leave your beloved for me. Just have sex with me and we'll call it even." She said, smiling. Gold gasped.

"Never. You had your chance." He said. Lyra snapped.

"Fine, if I can't have you, no one can!" she yelled. She clapped twice and 2 Ursarang came out of the shadows. They were the same ones from the berry heist from the other night. They seemed to remember Gold and roared at him. They both began to charge up Hyper Beams and took aim at his "manhood." Gold closed his eyes and braced himself.

"STOP." Said Zack, who broke down the front door and knocked out the two Ursarang with one Psycho Cut. He untied his father and scared the other Pokémon away.

"Z-Zack, you saved my life." Said Gold.

"You would have done the same for me." Said Zack.

"NO. MY PLAN WAS FLAWLESS! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I WAS?" Lyra yelled.

"Because, I built this place with my bare hands" Zack said. "And now, you must leave."

"Fine, but mark my words, I will get my revenge on you, both of you. I swear it." She said as she left the room.

"Dad, can you move?" Zack asked. Gold tried to move but couldn't.

"It's no good. You'll have to carry me." He said. Zack nodded and picked his dad off of the floor. It was a long walk back to the Pokémon center. When they got back they found Gardevoir pacing, with a worried face.

"Mom, we're back." Said Zack. Gardevoir looked over at Gold and Zack, slowly making his way toward her. She smiled and used her powers to pull them toward her.

"Oh, I thought I would never see you two again." Said Gardevoir, hugging them both.

"We missed you, too" said Gold.

"But we can't breath." Said Zack. She let go and the two gasped for air.

"Gold, who was it? Who kidnapped you?" asked Gardevoir.

"It was Lyra. She wanted me to leave you and go out with her. She swore she could come back and get her revenge." Said Gold. Gardevoir was very upset.

"JUST LET HER TRY, I'M GONNA RIP HER HEAD OFF AND SHOVE HER…." She said before looking at Gold and Zack, who were freaked out.

"Note to self: Never piss off mom." Zack thought to himself.

"I'm sorry. I kinda overreacted." Said Gardevoir.

"So, now that that's out of the way, do you still want to give out candy?" Gold asked.

"Hell no, after what happened to you because of me, no way." She said, walking into the room. Zack and Gold looked at each other.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna understand women." Said Zack.

"Yeah, I've been with your mom for years and still don't get them." Gold said. The two walked into the room, confused and happy at the same time.


	21. Chapter 21

"Is this the place?" said a voice.

"Yes, they were last spotted here." Said a female voice.

"Then, let us see our child's lover." Said the other voice, as two figures, a tall, thin one, and a, dog shaped one walk toward a Pokémon center.

Meanwhile in the Pokémon center….

"Ok, I feel a little better now." Said Gold, who was walking around.

"I told you that berries help humans more then they help Pokémon." Said Zack.

"And yet nobody every tries it." Said Gold. At this time, there was a knock at the door. It was nurse joy.

"Gold, Zack and Eve have some visitors." Said the nurse.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"One is a Jolteon, and the other is a girl, about your age." Said the nurse. Eve knew who she was talking about and darted under her legs and out the door. Zack and Gold followed.

"Mom, dad. I missed you." Said Eve, going up to the two. The Jolteon smiled and the girl picked Eve up.

"Eve, you evolved, and you're getting a little heavy." Said the girl. Eve smiled and licked the girl's face.

"So, this must be the Gallade that you're going out with." Said the Jolteon, going up to Zack and walking around him.

"Um, May I ask who are you people?" asked Gold.

"I'm Leaf, the Jolteon is my Pokémon and Eve is our daughter." Said Lead, giving Gold a smile. He smiled back.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." Eve said, jumping out of her mom's hand and turning toward them.

"I'm going to be a mother." She said, getting gasp from her mom and dad.

"Congratulations." Said Leaf, picking Eve up.

"You do know that now that you're the father of her child, you're going to take responsibility." Said Jolteon. Zack nodded.

"So, now that you're here, what do we do." Said Eve. At that time, the phone rang. It was Dawn.

"Gold, we finished setting up. Bring them over." She said, Gold smiled.

"Everyone, please follow me to my sisters house, except for Zack, who will stay here with his mom." Said Gold.

"Why do I have to stay here?" asked Zack.

"Because, I don't want to leave Gardevoir alone, and you have to take care of Cynthia." He whispered to him. Zack nodded. Everyone followed Gold, except for Zack, who went into the room with his mom. Cynthia, however, was missing.

"Mom, were did Cynthia go?" he asked.

"Misty came to the back door and told her to follow her." She said. Zack nodded and sat on the bed, beside his mom.

"So, it's just you and me, again." He said.

"Yep."

"Listen, about earlier, I'm sorry that I ran away. You just…came on a little strong." Zack said.

"It's alright, I wasn't thinking straight. Trying to seduce your son, something was wrong with me." Said Gardevoir. The two started laughing, realizing how silly they felt. After the moment of laughter, Gardevoir suddenly felt an urge.

"Of all times, not now." She thought. She couldn't fight it, she had to have it.

"Zack, I'm sorry if I scared you." She said. "If you want, we could try again." She said. Zack looked at his mom, who was almost touching his face with her face.

"But, this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." He said, trying to get up. Gardevoir saw this and used her powers to pin him down to the bed.

"I can't move my arms or legs." He said. Gardevoir smiled.

"I'm using my powers to keep you on your back. Your not going anywhere without my permission." She said in a seductive voice.

**I know, cliffhanger ending. I want you guys (and gals) to send me ideas to keep this story going until Christmas. I also want you to send in ideas for other fan-fics. I would also appreciate it if someone can draw something for me about this or my other stories. Thanks and enjoy my work**


	22. Chapter 22

"Mom, please, don't do this. I don't want this." Zack said, almost crying. Gardevoir ignored his words and proceeded to climb on top of him.

"Come on, Zack. Show me how much you love me." She said, rubbing on his chest. Gardevoir slowly rubbed down his chest.

"Mom, please. I'm begging you, please stop this." He plead. Gardevoir snapped out of her state of mind. She looked at her son, who was trying to get away. She let him get up and started crying.

"I'm s-sorry son, s-something came o-over me. Y-you must h-hate me now." She cried. Zack got up and looked at his mom. He felt that this was somehow his fault. He sat down beside his mom.

"Mom, it's ok. I know that you must get bored with dad. I'll tell you what, if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll let you have me." He said. Gardevoir looked at him.

"You mean it, no jokes." She said. Zack nodded. He quickly regretted saying that when his mom pounced on him and started giving him a blowjob.

"M-mom, slow down." He said. Gardevoir was bobbing her head as fast as she could, making Zack's member twitch. Gardevoir was overcome with happiness as she took the entire length in her mouth, making Zack moan.

"M-Mom!" he moaned as she licked the underside of his dick while bobbing her head. She was enjoying this more than he was.

"M-mom I'm close." He said. Gardevoir got up and started stroking his dick as fast as she could.

"Come on, give your mom a facial." She said. Zack obeyed and sprayed his seed all over Gardevoir's face. She gave a smile.

"Wow, that was a lot." She said, she wiped her face off and licked her fingers clean. She walked over to the table, bent over, and lifted her dress up.

"Now, come finish me off." She said. Zack gulped and walked over to her mom. Zack had a little trouble sliding into her, due to the fact that she was dripping wet.

"Oh, Zack, more!" Gardevoir yelled. Zack was going at a steady rhythm, but Gardevoir was using her powers to make him move faster and go in deeper.

"M-mom, your so tight." Said Zack, who was going as fast as he could. Making Gardevoir moan very loudly.

"Yes, Zack, Fuck your mother!" she yelled. Zack was thrusting as fast as he could. Gardevoir was enjoying herself.

"I'm C-Close Zack!" she said. Zack felt her insides tighten, making it impossible to move. Gardevoir came all over his member, which in turn, made him cum deep inside her. They both fell to the floor, completely spent.

"Umm, mom?" said Zack.

"Yeah?"

"We can NOT tell dad." Said Zack.

"You got that right."


	23. Chapter 23

Gold lead everyone to his sisters house, making them curious as to what was going on.

"Gold, why are we going to your sisters house?" asked Eve.

"You'll see." He said. When they got there, he was surprised that Cynthia was also there.

"Cynthia, what are you doing here?" Gold asked.

"Your sister Misty brought me here." She said. Gold thought for a second.

"So, you mean to tell me that I left Gardevoir with Zack, alone." He said. She nodded. Gold left and ran back to the pokemon center.

"For the love of God, please don't let Gardevoir have any urges." He thought.

-o0o-

"Mom, hurry up. Dad could be home any minute." Zack said.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Do you know how hard it is to get this stuff out of hair?" Said Gardevoir in the bathroom. At this time, Gold burst into the room, looking around.

"H-hey dad. What did you do over at your sisters house." Zack said. Gold looked at him.

"You look like your hiding something." Gold said. Zack started to sweat.

"Nope, I'm not hiding anything. Nothing at all. Everything is alright." He said. Gold stared at him. At this time, Gardevoir came out of the room.

"Man, that was great sex Zack, lets just hope your father…" She said, before looking at Gold.

"MOM!" Zack Yelled.

"Yeah, I understand. I dropped the ball on that one." Said Gardevoir.

"I KNEW YOU TWO DID SOMETHING!" yelled Gold. "I can't believe that you would do something like this." Zack and Gardevoir were ashamed of themselves.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I forced myself on him, and then I started crying and he felt bad and..well…anyway, I'm really sorry." Said Gardevoir.

"It..was kinda my fault too. In hindsight, I shouldn't have did anything." Said Zack. Gold was still mad so he didn't really say anything.

"Look, I have to go back to my sisters house. When I get back, I'm gonna set things straight." He said, as he left and slammed the door.

"Wow, he's REALLY mad." Said Zack.

"Yep, I wonder what he's gonna do to us." She said.

"Whatever it is, I hope he doesn't hurt us." He said.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" She asked. Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, anger can make people do crazy things." He said. Gardevoir started to get worried.


	24. Chapter 24

"DARN IT. I HATE WRITTERS BLOCK!" said the writer of this story. "You try to make a story for people to enjoy, and you can't come up with any ideas." He said.

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll think of something, like you always do." Said His girlfriend.

"I've used every once of my brain power and haven't came up with anything." He said. His girlfriend had an idea.

"How about you just put yourself in the story, sweetie?" She said, rubbing his shoulder. He immediately got up and kissed her.

"That's it, you beautiful genius." He said. "But I can't just introduce a character out of the blue; I have to physically inject myself into the story." Said the writer. He went to the basement of his house and built a machine. A machine designed to place a person inside of any story.

"Finally, it's done." He said. His girlfriend kissed him.

"It's a pretty impressive machine, but will it work?" she asked.

"I'm 99.9% sure it's gonna work." He said.

"Ok, but if you go, I go too." She said.

"Alright, but you have to create a name for yourself." He said.

"Well, my name will be Kelly." She said.

"My name will be Chris." He said. The two entered the machine and a bright flash of light shined all over the room. When the light faded, Chris had found that his clothes had changed and he was in the middle of a field.

"AWESOME, MY MACHINE WORKED!" he yelled. "Isn't this amazing, Kelly?" He said, but he got no response.

"Hey, where did you go?" He asked. He looked around looking for her.

"I'm over here." She said in a strangely different voice. He ran over to where the voice was and was surprised at what he saw.

"Kelly, you…your….your a Pokémon." He said. She turned to look at him.

"Yes, a Delcatty to be precise. Why do I look like this?" she said, with a slight panic in her voice.

"Well, I guess when we went through the machine; it turned you into a Pokémon. Are you mad?" He asked.

"No, not in the slightest. Besides…" She said, starting to walk sensually toward Chris. "Didn't you say you wanted to have sex with a Pokémon?" she said, before licking his face.

"What have I gotten myself into." He sighed.

**Yep, I'm writing myself and my GF into the story. We won't interact with Gold, Gardevoir, ect. Will have lemon scenes, and will get back to the real world before the end of the story. Enjoy. OH, almost forgot. I AM taking OC's for this little mini story, so feel free to leave one in the reviews. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

"No. Not here, not now." Chris said. Kelly looked kinda disappointed.

"Come on, I know you want it." She said, waving her hips and wagging her tail. She knew that he always fantasized about nailing a Pokémon.

"But, were out in the open. Anyone could see us." He said.

"That makes it even better." She said, climbing up on Chris and pushing him to the ground. Unknown to Kelly, Chris gets really nervous and tends to shy away from questions involving sex. He even turned down an offer from Kelly to have sex on their first date.

"W-well can we at least check into a Pokémon center?" He asked. Kelly thought about this for a second.

"Ok, but only if you promise that when we get there, your mine." She said. Chris gulped and agreed. The two walk through the forest, looking for a sign to show them where they were.

"I have no idea where we are." He said. Kelly panicked.

"We're hopelessly lost. Have completely no idea where we are." She said, with almost no emotion in her voice.

"No, look. A light." Said Chris, pointing at the light. The two walk through the light to find a city."

"Awesome. Now we can figure out where we are." Chris said. The two walked into the Pokémon center.

"Hello sir would you like a room for the night?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Wow, an actual Nurse Joy." Thought Chris.

"Yes please. Can you tell us where we are?"

"You're in Goldenrod city." She said, as she went to her computer to open a room.

"Hmm, that seem familiar." He thought. Kelly was walking around, looking at the different sights.

"Ok, you're all set. You go to room 3." The nurse said as she gave him the keys to the room. Chris called Kelly and the two went into the room. There were 2 beds, a large T.V. and 2 bathrooms.

"Wow, this isn't half bad for free." Chris said. Kelly pounced on his back and pinned him to the bed.

"Remember the promise?" she asked him, as she licked his face. Chris gulped and nodded. Kelly smiled and got off of him so he could take of his clothes. After he, very slowly, took of his clothes, he sat on the bed and covered his 'manhood'.

"You're covering the best part." Kelly said. He blushed and moved his hand. He was a decent 5 inches when not erect. Kelly started drooling and licking her lips.

"Now, lets wake the little guy up." She said. She walked over to Chris and gave his member a long lick. He twitched and his member grew to its full 8 inches.

"Wow, you really are huge." She said. He blushed harder. She slowly licked the tip of his dick, getting moans from him. Hearing his moans made her happy. She slowly started taking more of his dick inside her mouth.

"Oh, god. Kelly, your g-good at this." He moaned. She smiled and managed to take his entire length inside her mouth. She then started bobbing her head up and down, causing Chris's member to twitch. She then started to bob her head faster.

"I-I can't h-hold it." He said. He released his seed into he mouth. She smiled and swallowed it all. When she moved her head off of his member, a few shots hit her face.

"Wow, you must have been saving up for me." She said, wiping her face and then licking her paw.

"And now, it's time for the main event." She said. She was glad she didn't have any clothes to hinder their progress. Chris gulped and approached Kelly. She turned around and lifted her butt into the air. Chris hesitated but then slowly started sliding his dick inside her. It took a while until he hit something inside her. She looked up at him and nodded.

He pushed through the barrier, causing Kelly to cry out in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. Chris took a deep breath and started moving slowly. Kelly's moans made him feel like he was doing a good job, so he started moving faster. Kelly felt so good she started purring. Chris gave a chuckle and decided to go all out on her. He pinned her down and started pumping her deeper and harder, making her scream

"Oh, Chris. Don't stop. It's purrrfect." She said, letting a purr slip from her. Chris couldn't hold back and released himself inside her, causing her to cum. She made a mess on the bed.

"That was amazing." Kelly said. Chris had be biggest grin on his face. Kelly saw this, smiled and gave his face a lick before falling asleep.

"This, I can get used to." He said, drifting off to sleep.

-o0o—

Back at Dawn's and Misty's house, the girls had thrown a surprise baby shower. The gifts so far included: A complete set of every evolution stone discovered, a stroller, a few bottles, 4 blankets (Blue and Pink) and a pair of pregnancy pants for Cynthia. They had also bought a tub, used for when their feet get swelled. They were having some cake and punch (non-alcoholic) when Gold got back.

"Hey, did I miss them opening their gifts?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Darn. Well, anyway, I got to go back to the Pokémon center." He said.

"Why are you heading back so soon?" asked Dawn.

"Because, SOMEBODY is getting put in their place." He said, leaving. Everybody got quiet.

"Ohhh, someone's in trouble." Said Misty and Dawn.

"Well, it's getting late. If you want, you guys could stay here." Said Misty. They all agreed.

Meanwhile….

Gold had gotten back to the Pokémon center and had withdrawn Gardevoir's pokeball. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Zack and Gardevoir were in two different sides of the room. They didn't want to get caught messing around.

"You two, come here." He said. Zack and Gardevoir sat on the bed. Gold sat in front of them. Gardevoir caught sight of the pokeball and started to panic.

"Gold, no, I don't like it in there." She said.

"You've been warned countless times, but you refuse to listen so…." He said, recalling Gardevoir inside her pokeball.

"Zack, did I ever tell you how I and your mom met?" he asked. Zack shook his head. Gold told Zack about the day when he first found Gardevoir as a ralts, the day that the powder got on her, and every thing else.

"And that's how we meet." He said, finishing his story. Zack's mouth was wide open. He closed it and blushed.

"Wow, I don't think you should have gotten into that much of detail." He said.

"What? That was the good part." He said." Anyway, I'm not upset with you. Just your mother. I mean, come on. Nobody can resist your mother." He said. "And look on the bright side; at least you know you can get someone like her." He said, cheering his son up.

"Thanks, dad." He said. Gold got up and gave his son a hug. They were startled by Gardevoir's pokeball shaking violently.

"I don't think you should let her out now." Said Zack. Gold agreed.

Inside the pokeball….

"I can't believe he put me in here. When I get out, their both going down." Said Gardevoir, giving an evil laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

At about midnight, Kelly woke up, glowing.

"Chris, wake up. Something's happening to me." She said, waking Chris up.

"What's going on?" He asked. He looked at Kelly who was glowing. Soon, the glowing stopped. She had changed. She was now purple, and was wearing what looked like a dress, with a purple hat. Her neck was now jagged. She had turned into a Mismagius.

"Wow, you changed again." Chris said. Kelly was floating around, getting used to his new form.

"Yeah, I noticed. You know what that means right?" She asked, giving an evil chuckle.

"Umm, you can float?" He said. Kelly shook her head and floated over to him.

"No, it means that we have something new to try." She said, using her new powers to push him down on the bed.

"Ok, but can it wait until morning?" He asked.

"Ok, but first thing tomorrow morning." She said, as she and Chris went back to sleep

-o0o-

Gold and Zack were sitting on the bed, looking at Gardevoir's pokeball shaking violently on the bed.

"Man, either that pokeball is broken or mom is MAD." Said Zack.

"Yeah, I think we should let her out, but I know that she is gonna try to kill us." Gold said. Zack looked at his dad.

"What, you scared? What happened to the Dad I know, the one who risked his life to help his son get berries? The one who stood up to his crazy Ex-girlfriend? The one who was gonna take a hyper beam to the..." Zack said.

"Ok, I get it. But if I go down, you're going down with me." He said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Zack, giving Gold thumbs up. Gold picked up the pokeball and pushed to button to release Gardevoir stood in front of Gold and Zack, not saying anything.

"Gardevoir, are you okay?" Gold said, putting a hand on Gardevoir shoulder. He was then sent flying back with powerful force, slamming him into a wall, effectively knocking him out.

"DAD!" Zack yelled, before being sent flying through the window and into the backyard of the Pokémon center.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said rubbing his head. He then looked at the window to see Gardevoir floating out.

"Mom, calm down. You're out of control." Zack said. Gardevoir looked at him with a blank face.

"Zack, your father paid for his dues, you must do the same!" she yelled before sending a Shadow Ball toward him. Zack saw this and used Psycho Cut to stop it.

"Mom, I don't want to fight you but if it's the only way to calm you down, then so be it." He said, getting into a battle stance. Gardevoir gave an evil laugh.

**Zack vs. Gardevoir, who will win? **


	27. Chapter 27

"Come on Zack, I thought you were stronger than that." Gardevoir said, sending another Shadow Ball his way. Zack used Psycho Cut and destroyed it before it hit him.

"I really don't want to hurt mom, but I'm afraid it's the only way." He thought to himself. He had a tear in his eye as he sent a Psycho Cut her way. Gardevoir used Psychic and turned it away from her.

"Hey, if she can do that, the maybe I can…" He started thinking. He had little time to think before Gardevoir sent an Energy Ball down toward him. Zack put his plan in place and used Psychic on the Energy Ball and sent it toward his mom at blinding speed, getting a direct hit and sending her flying backward.

"That's more like it." She said, whipping her mouth. She then quickly charged a Hyper Beam and shot it at Zack, who used Psychic to turn the beam around and sent it back at his mom. Since she had to recharge, she couldn't avoid it and took the beam, causing a huge ball of smoke to appear.

After the smoke lifted, Zack was surrounded by Shadow Balls and Energy Balls, which were floating in the air.

"I'm in trouble." He thought.

"Good luck dodging this one!" Gardevoir yelled as she let the attacks close in on Zack. He covered his head and braced himself. All of the Shadow and Energy balls hit him.

"Sorry, son but you had to be punished." She said, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"You need a little lesson in punishment, mom" Zack said, walking out of the smoke, covered in a green barrier.

"There's no way. That attack should have finished you." Gardevoir said, backing away from him.

"Before you let the attacks fly, I used Protect." He said.

"So that's how you survived." She said.

"Look up." He said. Gardevoir looked up and saw hundreds of Psycho Cuts floating in the air.

"It seems the student has become the master." She said as the Psycho Cuts hit her.

"I'm sorry, mom." He said. Gardevoir was lying on the ground. Zack picked her up and carried her back into the Pokémon center. He laid her on the bed and went over to his father.

"Dad, you alright?" He said shaking his father, who began to move.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" he said, holding his head.

"Yeah, you're alright." Zack said.

"What happened?" Gold asked.

"Mom went berserk and tried to kill us." He said.

"Wow, well what happened after that?" Gold asked.

"Me and mom had a battle and I won." Zack said.

"You actually managed to take down your own mother?" Gold asked in amazement. Zack nodded.

"Man, your stronger than I thought you were." Gold said.

"I don't know wither that was a insult or a compliment." Said Zack.

"You did good, son. You did good." Said Gold patting his son on the back.

"Thanks dad." Said Zack.

"But, your not out of the woods yet. Sure you're all right with me and your mother, but what about Eve. She's gonna be ticked off that you did that behind her back." Gold said.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Zack said.

"You got that right, my son." Said Gold as the two fell asleep.

-o0o-

"Chris, I think I heard something." Said Kelly, waking Chris up

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you. Go back to sleep." Chris said.

"Ok, if you say so." Said Kelly, going back to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Kelly was the first one up the next morning. She was ready to mate with Chris, who was still asleep.

"Chris, wake up. It's time for sex Ed." She said. She got a snore in response

"Oh, well. I guess I can start without you." Said said, pulling down his pajama pants, and taking his member into her mouth. Her new hands made her work easier but her jagged neck made it difficult to take it all in her mouth, but she somehow managed to get it done.

"Mmm, it taste better than yesterday." She said, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Suddenly, Chris grabbed her head and started moving it faster. She didn't expect this to happen.

"Ahh. That feels good." Chris thought, pumping her head faster. He came in her mouth, slowly pulling her head off of his shaft. As soon as she was off, she gasped for air.

"Wow, I didn't know that he was so forceful." She said, wiping her mouth. She then lifted up her dress, and found that she was dripping all over the sheets.

"Oops, didn't mean to do that." She said. She slowly floated over to Chris and slid his shaft inside her.

"Ahh, this feels so good." She moaned, as she bounced up and down. Chris was waken up by her moans. She smiled at him.

"So, you woke me up for this?" he said. She nodded, still bouncing on his lap.

"Then you should be punished!" she said, flipping her over and frantically pumping in and out of her.

"Oh, Chris! I've been a bad girl! Punish me! PUNISH ME!" Kelly yelled as Chris was moving as fast as he could.

"Ahh, I'm close." He said.

"Yes, do it inside. I want it. Fill me up." She said. Chris couldn't hold it anymore and released himself inside her, causing her to climax as well.

"What a wake-up call." Chris said, laying back down.

"What a good breakfast." Kelly said, rubbing her belly

-o0o-

Zack woke up first, stretching and looking over his parents. Gold was still asleep, snoring loudly. He laughed and looked over at his mom, who was beginning to wake up.

"Good morning, mom. Felling better?" Zack asked. Gardevoir was holding her head.

"Zack, what happened?" Gardevoir asked.

"You went crazy and tried to kill me and dad." Zack said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." She said.

"It's gonna take more than sorry to make me forget that I had to take down my own mother." Zack said.

"Hmm, I wonder what I could do to make you feel better." She said, giving a seductive laugh. Zack immediately knew what she was doing.

"Mom, no. Stay way." He said, backing away.

"Come on. It will make you feel better." She said, chasing her son around the room. The commotion woke Gold up.

"Hey, what's going on." He said. Zack ran over to him.

"Mom feels better and want to make me feel better about hurting her." He said. The two ran for the door before Gardevoir locked the door.

"LOOK, I FEEL BETTER AND I WANT US TO BOND AS A FAMILY!" She yelled. Gold and Zack stood at attention.

"GOOD, NOW GET ON THE DAMN BED!" she yelled. Gold and Zack did as they were told.

"Man, mom sure gets scary when she's mad." Zack said.

"You got that right."


	29. Chapter 29

Kelly and Chris were leaving the room and were going to find some money. They may have been from another place, but they still needed legal money. They were passing by the rooms when Kelly heard something. She blushed.

"Hey, Chris. Someone's getting laid in here." She said, pointing at the door.

"Oh, come on. That's wrong. You just can't spy on someone like that." Chris said. Kelly gave a smile and went on her way.

-o0o-

"OH YES!" said Gardevoir as she stroked Zack's shaft while Gold pounded her from behind. She had "talked" the two boys into a threesome.

"Zack, I-I want you to grab my head a-and use it a-as a g-grip." She said, in between moans.

"Mom, I-I don't think this is a g-good idea." He said, softly moaning.

"I d-don't care. Do it." She said, wrapping her lips around his tip. Zack did as he was told and grabbed the sides of her head, and slowly slid it down his shaft, making her take the full length. As soon as he stopped, she started licking the underside of his shaft, making Zack moan. Meanwhile, Gold was thrusting inside Gardevoir, unmercifully, making her entire body shake. Her moans were muffled by Zack moving her head as fast as he could.

"Gardevoir, Y-you're so t-tight." Gold said, thrusting deeper and faster. Zack couldn't speak due to the pleasure; As Gardevoir worked her tongue like a pro, hitting every inch of his manhood. Zack finally snapped and held her head in place and started thrusting in her mouth. She couldn't hold back anymore and came all over Gold's lap, squeezing his dick between her walls, making him shoot his seed far down inside her. Her moans caused Zack to cum and fill her mouth. She happily swallowed the entire load.

"That. Was. Amazing." Gold said, panting.

"You two aren't done yet are you?" She asked. Gold and Zack exchanged looks and nodded.

"No. Your not done until I say so." She said. Gold and Zack gave s sigh.

"Gold, come over here." She said. Gold went over to her and lay down on the bed. She got on top of him and slid his manhood inside her. She moaned and kissed Gold.

"Zack, come here." She said in a seductive tone. Zack was lead by her voice over to her. She slid her dress up a little, exposing her "backdoor". Zack knew where she was going and slid inside her with one quick thrust. She screamed, both of pain a pleasure. Zack then stared thrusting inside her, rocking her body and making Gold trust in her.

"OH GOD YES! YOU TWO ARE THE BEST!" she screamed. She was being trusted into as fast as Zack and Gold could possible go. Her face was an expression of lust and pleasure. Zack came first, shooting his seed far down into her. This caused her to cum, pressing her walls down hard on Gold's dick, causing him to shoot his seed down inside her for the 2nd time that day. The three separated and lay on the bed, panting.

"Hey mom, are we done yet?" Zack asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, we're done. For now at least." She said. After a quick breakfast, the three were surprised by Misty popping in the back door.

"Hey Misty. What brings you here?" Gold asked.

"You guys come to our house right now! They girls are having their babies!" she yelled. Everyone got up and ran over to Misty's house.

**Just because they baby's born doesn't mean the story's ending anytime soon.**


	30. Chapter 30

When they arrived at Misty's house, both Eve and Cynthia were on the floor, legs open and were groaning.

"Thank god, we're not too late." Misty said. Zack sat down beside Eve and Cynthia and grabbed their hands. They squeezed them very forcefully, causing him to scream.

"Ok, some one has to deliver these babies." Dawn said, causing everyone to look at Gold.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Gold asked.

"You had the most experience with babies." Gardevoir said.

"So, that proves nothing." He said, crossing his arms.

"Dad, I'm sorry to say, but I need some help here." He said, his hands turning purple.

"Ok, fine. Zack, carry them into the bedroom." He said, walking into the bedroom. Zack followed, using his powers to float Eve and Cynthia into the room.

"Where did Eve's mom and dad go?" Gardevoir, who had learned a little English over the year, asked.

"They left before we got up, and about 2 hours later, this happened." Misty said. Everyone stopped talking and waited. Waited for a long time, for Gold and the others to leave the room. After about 2 hours, Gold walked out of the room.

"How did it go?" Gardevoir asked. Gold just walked passed her, went into the kitchen, and puked in the sink.

"Gross." Dawn said. Zack came out of the room.

"Well, how did it go?" Gardevoir asked.

"It went very well. It just took forever for the eggs to hatch." He said, taking some blankets into the room. Gardevoir, Misty and Dawn went into the room.

Eve and Cynthia were holding their babies. A Ralts and an Eevee.

"Awww. They are so cute." Misty and Dawn said.

"So are they both girls or what?" Asked Gardevoir.

"The Ralts is the boy and the Eevee is a girl." Eve said.

"You didn't name them yet?" Gardevoir asked.

"We can't think of any good names. Have any ideas?".

**OK, I know this is mid chapter, but I honestly have no idea what I should name them. I'm asking for any good names for a Male Ralts and a Female Eevee. Thank you.**

**-**-o0o-

After hours of looking, Chris had found a job at a local department store. He was in the mail room. The only one there because the department store didn't get many letters. During this time, Kelly had figured out that she could change what Pokémon she would become by thinking about it.

"OK, try turning into a…Frostlass." Chris said. Kelly concentrated and started glowing. After she stopped glowing, she was a Frostlass.

"Awesome. We're gonna have fun with this when we get back." She said.

"Oh, boy." Chris thought


	31. Chapter 31

"Well did you figure out what your gonna call them?" Dawn asked. Both Eve and Cynthia thought for a second.

"Well, I think the girl should be named Yami, on account of me being an Umbreon." Eve said.

"I want to name the boy Jake." Cynthia said. Both Yami and Jake woke up and gave a cute yaw

"AWWW. They are so cute." Just about every girl in the room said. Zack was in the kitchen, tending to his dad.

"Feeling better?" He asked his father. Gold's face was pale.

"NEVER AGAIN!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I'll admit that was pretty gross." He said. Gold started to laugh but quickly turned back to the sink and puked again.

"Your gonna be here awhile aren't you?" Zack asked. Gold didn't respond.

Back in the bedroom, Jake and Yami were chasing each other around. Jake was trying to grab Yami's tail and Yami was just running for no reason.

"Why are they doing that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but it's so cute." Misty said. She then picked Jake up.

"Hey little guy. I'm your aunt Misty." She said snuggling up to him. Jake's face was solid red as he was pressed up against Misty's chest. Meanwhile, Dawn had picked up Yami.

"Hey, I'm your aunt Dawn. Pleased to meet you." She said, giving her a hug. Yami smiled and started licking Dawn's face.

"H-Hey that tickles!" she said, laughing. Gardevoir then picked up Jake and Yami and gave them a big hug.

"I'm your grandma Gardevoir." She said. Jake was blushing like mad and Yami was licking Gardevoir's face.

"Hey, your very friendly aren't you?" Gardevoir said. She put them both down. Jake and Yami looked at each other for a second. Yami licked Jake's face and he turned away from her blushing like mad. Eve and Cynthia smiled. All of a sudden, Cynthia started crying.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"I-I have to head back to sinnoh today." She said. They all gasped. They didn't want her to leave but if she had to, they might have to split up the children. Eve couldn't let this happen.

"Cynthia, I'll take care of both the kids. Just promise to come back every now and again." Eve said. Cynthia smiled.

"I promise." She said. After about 5 minutes, Zack and gold walked in.

"What did we miss?" Gold asked. All the girls gave a sigh.

-o0o-

"See you later!" Everyone yelled as Cynthia was about to board her plane.

"Oh, look on the coffee table when you get home." Cynthia said as she got on the plane. After it took off, everyone headed to check the coffee table. Gold found an envelope with a letter inside.

"_Gold, I want to thank you for making my vacation a memorable on. Be sure to tell Zack to raise the children well. I'll be back next month. Yours truly, Cynthia._

_P.S. I left you a present inside the envelope._

_P.S.S. Next time I come back, I want you. XOXO."_

After he finished reading the letter, he looked in the envelope. He found a check. When he looked over it he fainted.

"What is it?" Dawn asked. She looked at the check and fainted also. Misty looked at the check.

"T-TEN MILLION DOLLARS!" she yelled before fainting.

-6 months later-

Zack, Eve, Gold and Gardevoir all moved in together in a house Gold had bought. It had a huge backyard and a pool. Yami and Jake had learned how to speak. Every month Cynthia sent another check. Dawn and Misty bought a house right next to Gold and Gardevoir. Meanwhile, Chris and Kelly had gotten tired of living in a Pokémon center and were trying to find a way back.

**The story isn't over yet. 4 new parings will show up. Chris and Kelly will find a way back home. Oh, and another thing. If what happened between Zack and Gardevoir made you at all uncomfortable, you might want to skip an upcoming lemon scene*hint hint***


	32. Chapter 32

"Jake, wake up." Yami said, licking his face. Jake's face turned red as he got up from bed.

"I hate it when you do that." He said as he wiped his face.

"I know. That's why I did it." She said, licking him again before running out of the room. Jake sighed and walked out.

"Good morning everyone!" Yami yelled as she ran down the halls. Jake was right behind her, yawning.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be yelling?" Jake asked.

"Nope." She said before running up to him and giving his face a quick lick. Jake blushed.

"That's it." He said, running after Yami. She giggled and started running away.

"Get back here!" He yelled as he started chasing her. They ran almost around the whole house before Jake stopped in front of Zack's and Eve's rooms.

"Yami, do you hear something?" He asked her. Yami stopped running and listened for a second. She heard what sounded like moans coming from the room.

"Yeah, I hear it too." She said. The two slowly cracked the door.

"OH, YES! MORE!" Eve said, as Zack pounded her from behind. Eve was panting, fully enjoying Zack's quick thrust.

"Eve, I'm close." Zack moaned as he started thrusting as fast as he could.

"It's ok, fill me." She said. Zack couldn't hold it and released deep inside her. Eve came with him. Yami and Jake exchanged looks and shut the door. Jake's face was a solid red.

"I have no idea what we just saw, but I have a feeling that it was really wrong." Jake said. He looked over at Yami, who was giving a strange smile.

"Me either, but it looks like fun" She said, giving a cute giggle. Jake blushed.

"Um, maybe we should ask someone what exactly that was." He said, slowly backed away. Yami gave a sigh.

"Ok, let's go ask Grandma Garde. She should know." She said, dashing down the hall. Jake followed after her.

Gardevoir was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Yami and Jake ran up to her.

"Good morning, breakfast will be done shortly." She said, smiling.

"Grandma Garde, we have a question." Jake said.

"We saw mom and dad doing something really weird." Yami said.

"I knew those two would get busted eventually." Gardevoir thought. "Ok, go sit on the couch, I'll be in shortly." She said. Jake and Yami did as they were told. After she finished making breakfast, Gardevoir sat in front of them.

"Ok, now I want you to tell me what you saw." She said.

"Me and Jake were playing in the halls and then we heard some sounds coming from Mom and Dads room." Yami said.

"We cracked the door, and Dad was behind mom, doing something." Jake said, blushing.

"Ok, I've heard enough." Gardevoir said. "What your parents were doing was called sex. It's an act done when two people like each other very much. It's perfectly normal. It only hurts the first time for the girls but after that, it feels pretty good." Gardevoir said. Yami had a confused look.

"But what was that thing that dad had and was putting into mom?" She asked.

"We'll that was called his penis. Every boy has one and it's only used for 2 things: Going to the bathroom and for sex." She said. Now, Jake gave a confused look.

"What was that spot Dad put his penis?" he asked, blushing.

"That was your mom's vagina. It's the woman version of a penis." Gardevoir said. Jake and Yami didn't say anything after that.

"Any more questions?" Gardevoir asked.

"Is what we saw the only way to do it?" Yami asked.

"No, there are a lot of ways." Said Gardevoir, as she told the two about all the different types of four play and positions. By the time she finished, Gold had gotten up.

"Good morning. Breakfast is in the stove." She said. Yami and Jake were awe-struck. The couldn't believe what they just heard. Yami got up and darted into their bedroom. Jake followed her.

"That was the weirdest conversation I've ever had." Said Jake.

"I know. I wonder how Grandma Garde knows all that." Yami said. Jake didn't want to think about it.

"Anyway, do you still think it looks like fun?" Jake asked. Yami responded my licking his face.

**Cliffhanger Ending.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey, what was that for?" Jake asked, blushing. Yami looked at him, smiling.

"I want to try." She said, slowly coming closer to Jake.

"WHAT! NO!" Jake said, slowly backing away from her.

"Grandma Garde said that people do it when two people love each other." She said, getting closer. "Or is it that you don't love me." She said, pretending to cry. Jake hated when Yami used Fake Tears.

"Well, I do love you." He said. "But something about this doesn't feel right" He said.

"It's ok. I won't tell if you won't" She said, licking his face again, but instead of a fast one, she licked his face very slowly. Jake blushed.

"Ok, I guess we could." Jake said.

Meanwhile, back in the living room.

"Gardevoir what were you talking about with the children." Gold asked, sipping his coffee.

"They wanted to know about sex, so I told them." Gardevoir said, causing Gold to spit out his coffee.

"AND YOU LET THEM GO BACK TO THEIR ROOM TOGETHER!" Gold Yelled. Gardevoir nodded. Gold sighed.

"Aw, well. Too late now. Their probably already going at it." He said.

"Yep, looks like we got those two into the family business." Gardevoir said.

"We?" Gold asked.

In Zack and Eve's room.

"I can't believe Mom talked us into doing this." Zack said.

"Oh, well. They had to find out sooner or later and I sure didn't want to tell them." Eve said.

"But you know at least one of them will want to try it." Zack said.

"Remember what Cynthia said. 'It's better if they know and do it than it is to not know and do it'." Eve said.

"I guess your right." Zack said.

Back in Jake's and Yami's room.

"So, how do we start?" Jake asked. Yami thought for a second.

"Grandma Garde said that it usually starts when the woman puts the man part in her mouth. Lift up your shirt." Yami said, standing in front of him.

"Ok, but I don't think this a really good IDEA!" He screamed, as Yami had started sucking the tip of his dick.

"Y-Yami, T-That feels g-g-good." He moaned as she bobbed her head back and forth and swirled her tongue under the shaft. She felt something happening to her. A tingling feeling coming from her sweet spot.

"Y-Yami, s-something's h-happening." He said, pulling her off him. She smiled and gave his dick one final lick. He moaned as he released himself for the first time all over Yami's face. Yami licked up as much as she could and then whipped her face.

"That. Was. Amazing." Jake said, in between pants.

"Ok, it your turn." She said, bending over and exposing her wet virgina. Jake gulped and went over to her. He slowly rubbed around the hole, causing Yami to moan. He then stuck a finger into the hole, causing Yami to scream out in pleasure.

"Are you ok?" Jake said.

"Y-Yeah, it j-just feels good." She said, smiling. Jake gave a smile as he started to move his finger in and out of her. He soon stopped and gave her a lick. She moaned loudly. Jake then stuck his tongue inside her, causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Ahh, Jake, s-something's go-gonna happen." She said, before she came on his face. Jake thought that it tasted strangely sweet. He swallowed all that he could.

"Ok, THAT was awesome." She said. "Now, is time for the real deal." She said, bending over.

"I don't know about this." He said, as Yami bent over.

"It's ok. I want this. Please?" She said, wagging her tail. Jake sighed and walked behind her. He prodded her hole, causing her to softly moan. He then entered her. The sudden feeling of having her hole filled caused her to yell. Jake soon came across a sudden stop.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Yami responded by turning over and licking his face. Jake then pushed through the barrier, causing Yami to yelp in pain. Jake stopped and looked at her. After the pain faded, Yami nodded and Jake started to thrust in and out of her.

"OH, THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Yami yelled. Jake was speeding up, completely filling up Yami's hole. Every so often, Yami would sit up and lick his face, causing him to go deeper and faster.

"I-I'm gonna, I'm g-gonna…" Yami said, before releasing herself all over Jakes lap. The sudden slickness and squeezing of his dick sent him over the edge and he came deep inside her. The two fell into a deep sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

"Man, those two are taking a long time. If it was me and you they would be done by now." Gardevoir said, sparking a reaction from Gold.

"Really?" He asked turning toward her.

"Yeah, I mean, since I'm more skilled than you, you finish early." She said.

"So, you think you're better than me in bed?" Gold asked. Gardevoir saw this as a chance to have some fun.

"I don't think. I Know." She said.

"Ok, lets have a bet, if I can get you to finish first, your gonna half to tell Eve that you slept with Zack." Gold said.

"And if you finish first, your gonna have to sleep with Eve." Gardevoir said. Gold agreed and the two went to their bedroom. Meanwhile, Jake and Yami had finally came out of their room.

"Where is everybody?" Jake asked. It seemed the entire house was empty.

"Hey, let's go play in the pool." Yami said, running off again. Jake sighed and followed her to the backyard.

When they got to the pool, Yami Immediately jumped in. Jake, however, slowly lowered himself into the pool. By the time he got in, Yami had done two laps around the pool.

"Man, you're a fast swimmer." He said.

"I know I am. Jump on my back and I'll give you a ride." She said, quickly swimming to him. Jake slowly climbed on Yami's back and held on her head.

"Ok, hold on." She said as she started swimming at blazing speed. Jake struggled to keep his place as she quickly turned a corner.

"Ok, hold on tight, I'm going under." She said, taking a big breath and taking a dive into the water. She moved at the speed of sound under the water, almost making Jake fall off of her. When she got up, she swam over to the ladder and let Jake off. She the got out and shook herself dry, completely soaking Jake.

"Thanks." He said, dripping wet. Yami giggled and rubbed up against him to get him warm and dry. The way her soft fur rubbed against him caused him to get excited and quickly turn away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No-nothing. I'll deal with it later." He said. Yami smiled and went into the house. Allowing himself to calm down, Jake followed.

-o0o-

Chris was working nonstop on a teleporter to get back to the real world. He had set up shop in the basement of the Pokémon center. Nurse joy allowed him to use the metal from the broken computers and machines in the basement. He worked for 5 days without any breaks, leaving Kelly very bored.

"Come on, you've been working for five days straight. Come have some fun." She said, in the form of a Ninetails.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop. I need to get this thing operational. It's our only way home." He said, yawning.

"You need some sleep. If you don't go to sleep on your own, I'll put you to sleep." She said. Chris ignored her and kept working. Kelly sighed and used Hypnosis on him, causing him to drop to the floor.

"He's so cute when he's asleep." She said, smiling as she put him on her back and carried him into their room. She put him down on the bed and lay down beside him. She then noticed that he had gotten excited.

"He's probably dreaming about me." She said, blushing. She then unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. His member was throbbing from not being used for 5 days. Kelly slowly licked the tip. Chris quietly moaned as Kelly started bobbing her head on his member. As she bobbed, she licked the underside of his dick, causing it to throb rapidly. Suddenly, Chris came in her mouth, completely filling it. Kelly smiled and swallowed the entire load.

"Amazing, he came that much and it's still standing strong. I'm gonna have some fun with this." She said, giving a lustful smile. She then got on top of him and slowly slid herself on his member, causing him to moan.

"OH, THAT'S THE TICKET!" She yelled as she bounced in his lap, creating a puddle on the bed. Having no sex for 5 days made the feeling even better. She suddenly started moving faster, taking as much of his member inside her. Chris moaned as he released his seed inside her. This caused a chain reaction which caused Kelly to cum, staining the bed.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." She said. Chris yawned and turned over.

"Sleep tight." She said, as she lay beside him, slowly falling asleep.

-o0o-

"Come on, your not even close?" Gold said, tired due to too much sex.

"Nope, and you look like your about to explode." Gardevoir said, not tired in the slightest. Gold wondered about what to do.

"Maybe if you didn't use your powers it would be fair." Gold said. Gardevoir gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well, for one, your eyes are glowing." Gold said, pointing to Gardevoir's eyes, which were glowing purple.

"Ok, you got me. I've been using my powers to stop myself from cumming." She said. The second her eyes turned back, she came. Hard. She screamed due to the pleasure. Gold's face was covered with the sweet stuff. He licked his lips clean. He then got on top of Gardevoir and slid himself in her.

"N-NO, I'M SENSITIVE!" she yelled as Gold slammed into her, causing her to moan loudly. Gold enjoyed listening to Gardevoir scream in pleasure, so he went as fast as he could.

"OH, GOLD! DON'T STOP!" She screamed. Gold couldn't hold it in anymore and came inside her. This set Gardevoir off again, causing a huge puddle on the bed. The two lay beside each other.

"Hey gold, I got a question." Gardevoir said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you never give me a nickname?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know exactly. Do you want a nick name?" he asked. Gardevoir nodded.

"Um, how about Luna?" Gold said.

"I like that name." she said.

"Perfect, from now on your name is Luna." He said, as he got up and got dressed. "By the way, forget the bet. It's better she not know." He said.

"Thank you." Gardevoir said, giving a sigh of relief.

-o0o-

Yami had left the house and went into a cave. Jake was right behind her. They soon discovered a rock covered in snow.

"Wow, it's cold as ice. I wonder why it didn't melt." Jake said. He turned to Yami who was glowing white.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"I think I'm evolving." She said. Her body grew, getting taller and longer. Her ears and tails sharpened at the tips. Two bangs of hair hung down beside her face. When she stopped glowing, she was a light blue color. She had evolved into a Glaceon.

"Wow, you look amazing." Jake said. Yami giggled.

"Hey, lets go show mom and dad." She said, sliding under Jake's legs and running back home with him on her back.

**Sorry for this being VERY late.**


	35. Chapter 35

"Wow, so the rock in the cave made you evolve?" Zack asked. Yami nodded. Jake, however, looked strangely sad. Eve noticed this and went over to him.

"What's wrong, Jake. You look a little down." She said. Jake looked up at her.

"Hey, mom, I was just wondering, when am I gonna evolve." He said.

"Well, the only way you could evolve is by fighting." She said. Jake sighed.

"I don't like fighting." He said.

"I know. I'll tell you what, why don't you and me have a little sparring session. Maybe that will help." She said. Jake looked at her.

"Wow, but, still I don't think I would be very good." He said. Eve gave him a pat on his head.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." She said, giving a little wink. Based on what he's been through, he shuddered a little.

"Zack, I'm gonna take Jake out to train. Be back in a little while." She said, taking Jake to the back yard.

"Ok, so, Yami, how do you feel?" Zack said.

"I feel AWESOME!" she said, before running around in circles.

"Alright, calm down. We know you feel great. No need to stress that." Gold said.

"Sorry, I couldn't control it." She said, giggling. At this time, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Gold said. He opened the door and was surprised by the people on the other side.

"Dawn and Misty? What are you two doing here?" He said.

"It's a long story. May we come in?" Dawn said. Gold nodded and let them in. They took a seat on the couch, next to Gold and Luna.

"To start, Dawn and I have decided to become…um." Misty started.

"We're lovers" Dawn finished for her, getting some gasp from Gold, Zack, but not Luna or Yami.

"Yami, go out back with your mother and Jake." Zack said. Yami nodded and ran to the back yard.

"Wow, how does that…Never mind, I really don't wanna know." Gold said, remembering the encounter between Luna and Lyra.

"Anyway, last week, something happened and…well." Misty started.

"We can't get aroused." Dawn finished for her.

"And we were wondering if we could "borrow" one of you for a second." Misty said. Gold blushed.

"Um, I don't know. Me and Zack are in relationships." He said, turning and smiling at Luna, who was glaring at him.

"Oh, before I forget, Gardevoir's new name is Luna." Gold said. Everyone nodded.

"Um, What about Jake?" Misty said.

"What about him?" Zack said.

"Maybe he can help us with our problem." Misty said.

"You know, that's not the worst idea. I'll have to ask Eve first though. "Zack said, heading outside to ask her.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Yami evolved into a Glaceon." Gold said.

"So, she's fully evolved now. Uh-oh. She's gonna go into heat soon." Misty said.

"I know. Luna already filled her in on the works." Gold said. Luna gave a little smile.

Meanwhile...

"Ok, I'm gonna ask this once. Who froze your mother?" Zack said, trying to thaw her out. Jake pointed at Yami, who dropped her ears.

"I'm sorry, I sneezed when I was behind her and something came out and she got frozen." She said, tearing up.

"It's ok. You just need to get used to your powers." Zack said, rubbing her on the head. She smiled. Zack had managed to break the ice that encased Eve. When she was out, she shook shards of ice out of her fur.

"Good work, Yami. You managed to freeze me." She said. Yami smiled.

"Eve, I have something to ask you." Zack said.

"Ok, good work, kids. Go inside and wait for us." She said. Jake and Yami nodded. Before he could leave, Eve stopped Jake.

"But first, I need to clean you up." Eve said. Jake tried to run for it.

"It's no use son. Better get it over with." Zack said. Jake sighed and stopped running. Eve started licking his face, hair, legs, arms, and any other major body parts.

"Aw, I had my hair just right." He said, trying to get his hair back where it was.

"Ok, go ahead inside." Eve said. Jake nodded and went inside. "Now, what did you want to ask me?" she said.

"Well, Misty and Dawn are here and they wanted to "borrow" Jake for a while." Zack said. Eve thought about this for a second.

"Ok, I guess. But only if Jake wants too." She said. When they went back inside, Dawn, Misty, Jake, and Yami were gone.

"They left already. Yami wanted to go too, so they took her too." Gold said. Zack and Eve sighed.

"What should we do now?" Gold asked.

"I have a few ideas." Luna said, giving a little chuckle.

**Another cliffhanger. Sorry, but I'll be sure to update soon. If you haven't already, Check out my Request story. If your pairing is good enough, I'll make it a chapter. Until next time.**


	36. Chapter 36

Misty had taken Jake into her room. They were sitting on her bed.

"Aunt Misty, what did you bring me over here for?" Jake asked.

"Well, do you remember when your grandma told you about sex?" Misty said. Jake nodded.

"I'm going to help you practice. I want you lie on your back and pull up your shirt." She said.

"I don't know about this." Jake said, blushing. Misty put a hand on his head.

"Trust me, I won't hurt you. It'll be great." She said, rubbing his head. Jake blushed and dropped to his back. Misty went over to him, and started pumping his member with two fingers and her thumb.

"Ahh, T-This is g-good." Jake said. Misty smiled and started sucking on it.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this." She thought. At first, she started slow, licking the head in a circle. She gradually started speeding up, taking the entire 5 inches in her mouth, licking the underside.

"A-AHH. AUNT M-MISTY!" Jake yelled, spurting his seed in her mouth. She gladly swallowed the amount. She slowly started pulling off of his member, catching a shot on her face. She smiled and wiped it off and licked her hand clean.

"That was great. Now, lets move on to the main event." She said, taking off her clothes. Jake's eyes widened when she removed her bra, releasing her huge boobs. Misty noticed that Jake was staring.

"Do you like what you see, Jake?" she asked. Jake gulped and nodded. Misty smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Lay back down and I'll do something you'll really like." She whispered in his ear. By the time she finished her sentence, he was already down. She wrapped her boobs around his member, causing him to moan.

"Oh w-wow. T-that's s-soft." He said. Misty smiled and started sliding her boobs up and down his dick, licking the tip as she pushed down. She loved the taste of the pre leaking from his dick. She speed up, making Jake moan with every push down.

"Aunt M-Misty, I'm Gonna cum a-again." He said, covering her face with his cum. She licked all she could off her face, then wiped her face and licked her face clean.

"Now, for the main course." She said, bending over, exposing her dripping wet pussy. Jake gulped and immediately hardened again. Misty giggled and shook her hips, signaling to Jake. Jake went over to her and slowly slid himself inside her.

"Ahh, it been SO LONG!" She yelled, as Jake started thrusting into her. He panted as he went deep inside her, causing her to moan

"A-Am I d-doing good A-aunt Misty?" Jake asked as he trusted into her

"Excellent, Jake! Don't stop!" she yelled, reaching back and rubbing his head Jake smiled and quickened his pace, causing Misty to scream out in pleasure.

"AHH, JAKE! I'M CLOSE!" She screamed, as her inner walls tightened around Jakes member as she came. Jake couldn't hold back anymore and came inside her. The two lay beside each other.

"Your gonna make some Pokémon very happy one day" Misty said as she planted a kiss on Jake's forehead. Jake smiled and fell asleep,

-o0o-

"Aunt Dawn, what are Aunt Misty and Jake doing?" Yami asked.

"Well, they are playing a game. Would you like to play it with me?" Dawn asked. Yami, not being one to shy away from a new game, said yes. Dawn gave a seductive smile. She went over to her and started to play with her pussy.

"A-Aunt Dawn, t-that feels weird." Yami asked. Dawn shushed her.

"Just, let me do all the work." She said, as her finger slid inside her. Yami yelped in pleasure. Dawn's experienced fingers worked wonders on Yami's body. She had never felt a pleasure like this before.

"AH AUNT DAWN, I'M CUMMING!" She said, as she covered Dawn's arm in her cum. Dawn tasted it.

"It tastes like blueberries." She said, cleaning her arm with her tongue. "Do you want to taste me?" Dawn said, exposing her pussy to Yami. Yami licked her lips and then started to lick dawns "lower" lips.

"Oh, T-That's good." Dawn said, as Yami wiggled her long tongue inside Dawn, trying to get as much of her juices as possible. Dawn slowly petted her head, slightly pushing her forward, trying to get more of Yami's tongue inside her.

"AH, YES, THAT'S THE SPOT." Dawn yelled, pushing Yami's head into her pussy. She came inside her mouth, shaking violently.

"That was a great game. Can we play again?" Yami said, sitting with her tail wagging and cum on her face. Dawn knew it was gonna be a long night...

-o0o-

"A body swap?" asked Gold.

"Yes, a body swap." Luna said. "I can use my psychic powers to switch our bodies. You know, walk a mile in the other person's shoes."

"Sounds like fun." Eve said.

"If Eve's ok with it, I'm ok with it." Zack said.

"That leaves you Gold." Luna said, with a seductive smile.

"Fine, but don't be rough on me." He said.

Luna chuckled "No promises." She then closed her eyes, focusing on the swap. Soon after, everyone blacked out. When they woke up, they found that the swap worked.

"IT WORKED!" Luna said in Gold's body.

"This is really wrong." Gold said, in Luna's body.

"Note to self: Don't mess with psychic types" Eve said, in Zacks body

"You got that right." Zack said in eve's body

"Well, let's go try it out." Luna said, dragging Gold to the room.

As soon as they got in the room, Luna started to take her clothes off.

"Why do people wear clothes? It's a waste of time." She said, kicking off the pants.

"So we could look decent in public." Gold said, waiting for Luna to finish. When she did finish, they had to admit that looking at themselves naked was really weird.

"Ok, so how do we start?" Luna asked.

"Well, we usually start like this." Gold said, as he dropped to his knees and slowly licked up Luna's shaft, causing her to moan.

"Wow, T-that feels d-different." Luna said. Gold soon started to take more of the length inside his mouth, causing Luna to scream.

"OH, GOD! NO WONDER YOU LIKE IT WHEN I DO IT! IT'S AMAZING!" Luna yelled. Suddenly, Luna grabbed Gold's head and started moving it back and forth with extreme speed.

"OH, SOMETHINGS COMING OUT!" She screamed as she released her seed inside of Gold's mouth. He swallowed it all, licking his lips afterward.

"Well, it doesn't taste terrible, but a little salty for my taste." Gold said.

"Now for the main event." She said, as she bent Gold over the bed. She slowly slid her dick inside Gold, causing them to both moan.

"WOW, I HAD NO IDEA HOW GOOD THAT FELT!" Gold yelled as Luna started to ram him with incredible speed. Gold's moans only made Luna go faster. Soon, she started to dirty talk.

"YEAH, YOU LIKE THAT?" She screamed as she managed to go down deeper into gold.

"YES, I WANT MORE!" He screamed.

"THEN TAKE IT. TAKE IT HARD!" She yelled, as she grabbed Gold's head and pulled his hair, making her go even harder.

"AHH, I'M GONNA CUM." Luna said, crashing down on gold, filling him to the brim with cum. The two lay on top of each other, with smiles on their faces.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, everyone had the same question on their mind; "What happened last night."

"What a night." said Jake, slowly shaking his head. The first thing he noticed was that his hair was held up in some way that was against the laws of gravity,

The other thing he noticed is that he felt different somehow. His mind was more in-tuned to the people around him, and he felt a slight breeze between his legs. He decided that he was feeling things and went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he looked in the mirror. "Oh, my god. I evolved during the night!" he said, waking Everyone in the house.

"Jake, What's wrong?" Misty said, walking in wearing a robe.

"I evolved.!" He screamed Dawn and Yami walked into the bathroom, surprized by the sight.

"Jake, is that you? You look different." Yami said, walking in circles around him.

"I evolved sometime last night. I have no idea how, though." He said.

"I think I can explain this. I've been reading up on the subject." Dawm said, pulling a pair of glasses out of her robe.

"In some rare cases. Pokemon have been known to evolve due to incrediable sexual pleasure. Jake must have came so hard last night, it forced him into evolving." Dawn said, putting the glasses away.

"Wow, Dawn. I didn't know you were so smart." Yami said.

"Neither did I." Said Misty.

"Hey, let's go show mom and dad." Yami said, running under Jake's legs and running off with him.

"Those two make an awesome couple." Misty said.

"Just like you and me." Dawn said, wrapping her arms around her.

"I know where your going with this." Misty said, meeting Dawn for a kiss.

-o0o-

"That had to be the single, most greatest night of my life." Luna said, as she and Gold woke up at the same time.

"Man, that was crazy. When did you learn how to do that?" Gold asked.

"I picked it up. Anyway, I need to go make breakfast." Luna said, leaving the room. Gold got up and looked at his calandar.

"Uh-oh, this could be bad. I need to tell Zack.

"Hey, mom. What's for breakfast." Zack said, giving a yawn.

"Pancakes, with extra sryup and some eggs." Luna said, giving him a smile.

"Sounds good." He said, taking a seat on the couch. A short time later, Gold came into the living room.

"Zack, I have to tell you something." He said, with a somewhat serious look on his face.

"What is it?"

"I just looked at my calendar and I noticed that Luna's, Eve's and Yami's heat cycle start tommorow." He said.

"Oh, please, tell me your joking. You know how they get, and with Yami fully evolved, who knows whats gonna happen." He said.

"We need to hide. Where's Jake?" Gold asked.

"Still over at Dawn and Misty's" Zack said.

At about that time, Yami and Jake came flying into the living room.

"Hey, Dad. I evolved." Jake said, hopping off Yami's back.

"I can see that, ut me and you need to have a talk. Do you know what the term 'heat' means?" Zack asked.

"Nope."

"Man, this is gonna be a long week." Gold said.

**Consider this my comeback chapter. Watch out for random updates throughout the week. It feels good to be back in business. Oh, before I forget, I have taken up a rookie to teach him some of my tricks. His pen name is raidensaber135. Please support him and give him some tips to help him. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's SORA…keyblade99. I'm back, with the long awaited next chapter to Powder of Love 2. I lost my inspiration for a time, but I found it in the shape of a girl. My new girlfriend to be exact but, that's besides the point, Lets get this fanfic on the road.**

"So, Your telling me that Grandma Luna, Mom, and Yami, will be after us for mating for the next week?" Jake asked. Zack and Gold nodded.

"I have to tell you, it doesn't sound that bad." Jake said. Gold and Zack looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked. Gold placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, How you are gonna eat your words tomorrow." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Arceus help us all." Zack said. "All we can do now is prepare." He said.

"So, what supplies do we need?" Gold asked.

"Condoms for one thing, because we don't wanna anymore children running around the house." Zack said.

"Provided we get time to put them on before we get pounced on." Gold said.

"…True that." Zack said.

"Um, I have a suggestion." Jake said. Gold and Zack looked at him.

"Air freshener, because if it's a week of straight sex, it's gonna start smelling really bad, really fast." He said.

"True that." Both Zack and Gold said.

"A few bottles of Lube would be nice." Zack said. Gold nodded. Meanwhile, Luna, Eve and Yami were plotting.

"So, the boys are gonna go prepare for next week, are they? Well, they are gonna be in for the surprise of their life when they get back." Luna said, with a seductive look on her face.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Eve asked. Yami just tilted her head to the side.

Meanwhile, The boys had left the house and headed to the local Pokemart. They had bought everything they needed…..after they spent about an hour unloading the truck that deposited the stuff. The owner of the pokemart was so gracious that he gave them a 50% discount. They then went out a picked out some food for the week and to the forest to pick a few berries. By the time they got back, It was 11:30.

"Oh, crap. We've been gone all day! Luna's gonna be so mad at me!" Gold said, running to the house. Zack was right behind him, with Jake on his shoulders, holding on for dear life. When they unlocked the door, it was pitch black inside. Gold tried turning on the light, but it didn't work.

"Must be a power outage. Luna, we're back! We got your favorite, Peacha Berries!" Gold said, but getting no response.

"I'm scared." Jake said, before something crept up and grabbed him from behind.

"It'll be ok, Jake. Jake?" Zack said, turning around and seeing that his son was no where to be found. He went down the hallway to try to find him.

"Son, It's dangerous to be running around the house during a power outage. You come back here, right no…." He said, before something knocked him out from behind and carried him into the closest bedroom.

"Luna, this isn't funny." Gold said, backing away from the front door. "Don't make me get your pokeball again." He said, as he heard something move from behind him. He quickly turned around and started walking backwards.

"I'm serious, I'll put you back in that…pokeball." He said as he backed into something, or someone. He looked up and his eyes were met by the piercing red eyes of Luna.

"Oh, crap." Gold said, sweating bullets.

"Welcome home, honey." She said, in her most seductive tone. Gold just turned and stared at her.

"You wanna know something, I'm really hungry." She said, licking her lips.

"W-We got you s-some P-peacha berries." Gold stammered. Luna gave a seductive laugh.

"Oh, no. Those puny berries won't satisfy my hunger. No, I hunger for something with a little more…meat." She said, licking her lips again.

"Pizza?" Gold said, before Luna tackled him to the ground.

**Cliffhanger I know, but that's because the next chapter is the last one for this story, and I don't know when Powder of Love 3 is coming out. But I can tell you one thing for sure. PoL3 won't have any of the characters from the first 2….in the first half of the story at least. But it will be the like the first 2. Lemon and Humor abound. So look forward to it. Ok, see you next time, for the final chapter. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello everyone, and welcome to, The Powder of Love 2 final chapter. This story has been going on for almost 2 years and it's finally time to end it. This is how this chapter's gonna go. YamixJake, EvexZack, and then finally, LunaxGold. I thank you for reading this story and putting up with the countless stops in the story. See you soon for Powder of Love 3.**

Jake woke up to a familiar, yet strange feeling around his groin. He opened his eyes to find Yami, licking his shaft, moaning seductively as she did so.

"Y-Yami, what's g-going on?" He asked. She giggled and climbed on top of him, almost kissing him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I just need sex, I need it. Can you please help me?" Yami said, licking his cheek. Jake blushed. He looked at his sister. Her face was flushed, combined with Lust and seduction.

"F-fine. But, don't go overboard." He said. Yami smiled, and licked his cheek, before going back to work on his member. She took her rough tongue, and licked the head of it, slowly wrapping her lips around it, causing Jake to moan.

"If you liked that, you're really gonna enjoy this…" She said, seductively. Suddenly Jake's member was overcome with a chill. The sudden coldness almost made him cum instantly.

"Wow, that w-was amazing." He said, his face flushed. Yami smiled.

"It's about time for me to finish you off." She said, winking. She took a deep breath and took his member all the way down to the base, and then added a chill to it, causing Jake to scream out and cum down his sisters throat. She smiled and gladly swallowed the entire load.

"That was a pretty big load, brother. I hope you still have more in you." She said, licking her lips. Jake just blushed.

"You look so cute when your embarrassed." She said, as she pounced on him. She positioned his member so that it was pressing against her dripping entrance.

"Do you feel the heat coming from me? Doesn't it feel amazing?" She asked, leaning over and licking his face. She pressed down, slowing taking his member inside her, moaning every inch of the way. Jake found that, despite being an Ice type, Yami's insides were really warm. He thrust into her slowly at first, then speeding up the pace.

"Oh, my god! Keep going, never stop!" She screamed as she bounced on his lap. Jake was already at his limit, but held back until Yami finished.

"Hey, wanna see another trick I know?" She said as she focused and made her pussy very cold and then back to warm. Jake moaned due to the sensation of his member being frozen and thawed out.

"Geez, your really holding back, aren't you. I'll get it out of you soon, don't worry." She said as she bounced on his lap even faster and harder. Jake couldn't hold back and released his seed deep inside her. Yami came also, coating his lap in the process.

"Let's go again, let's go again!" She said, licking his face,

"I now understand what Grandpa Gold meant." Jake said sighing.

-o0o-

When Zack woke up, he found that he was strapped to the bed, with 4 really thick ropes. Eve jumped on his chest and licked his cheek.

"Good morning, my sweet." She said, with a seductive tone.

"How did you…" Zack started.

"I put you to sleep and dragged you into the room." She said.

"But, how did you tie the ropes?" he asked.

"That's not important right now, what's important is that it's just you and me. Alone." She said. She went down to his waist and started pawing at his crouch. His member stood at attention not to soon after that.

"This is gonna be good." She said as she wrapped her lips around the tip, licking at it with her rough tongue. Zack could just moan in reaction. She giggled and started sucking at a painfully slow rate.

"Don't wanna rush things." She said, as she licked the underside of his dick very slowly. Her actions were making her wet between her legs, which Zack wished he could do something about.

Eve finally took his member completely down her throat and moved her head at a slow pace, hardly speeding up. Zack was struggling against the ropes.

"If only I could get free… wait a second, I'm part psychic type, and apparently a fool." He said, as he focused his power on getting his ropes untied. Meanwhile, Eve was still going as slow as possible, completely unaware that Zack had untied his ropes. As he started slipping fingers into her dripping wet opening, she couldn't help but give a startled yelp.

"How did you…."

"Part Psychic type, remember?" He said.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that." She said, before going back to work. As she proceeded to suck on his member, Zack was fingering her, slowly at first, but speeding up and adding a second and third finger. She managed to let out a moan through her filled mouth. Soon, she took her mouth off of his member and turned around.

"Don't finish too quickly." Eve said, giving a wink.

"I should tell you the same thing." Zack said. Eve then slowly lowered herself down on his member, moaning as she was being filled with Zack's twitching member. Once he was fully inside her, Zack grabbed her waist and moved her on his dick, grunting as she hit the base.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Eve yelled. Zack grinned.

"Ok, then, you asked for it." He said, as he frantically started bouncing her on his lap. Her screams of ecstasy let him know that she was enjoying it and that he wasn't being too rough. As he continued this frantic pace, he used his psychic powers to rub her clit, making her go into frenzy.

"OH GOD! PLEASE, DON'T STOP!" She screamed. Zack was at his limit, between his actions and Eve's screaming, it wouldn't be long before he exploded. Eve could tell this by the rapid twitching of his dick.

"CUM! CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE!" She screamed. Zack slammed her down on his lap once last time and released his particularly big load inside her, causing her to cum also, her waist bucked at the intense climax.

After they had enjoyed the afterglow, eve was ready to go again.

"Come on, you can have a break after you make me cum 4 more times." She said.

"It's gonna be a long week." Zack said.

-o0o-

Luna had Gold pinned to the floor with her psychic powers.

"Luna, p-please, calm down." He said, fearing the look of pure lust on her face.

"I'm afraid your precious Luna isn't here anymore." She said, with a dark tone.

"What?" Gold said, terrified.

"You see Gold; I'm not like other Pokémon. My parents were, what you call, Shadow Pokémon, So, I, naturally, was born a Shadow Pokémon. Remember when we first met, and I saved you, that was me taking my aggression out on those Beedrill. Most of the time, I can suppress the Shadow part of me, but during times like my mating period, I'm unable to do so. The only way I managed to do so before was that I was locked away."

"Then, how did you get unlocked?" Gold asked, Luna grinned.

"Remember when you put me in that prison you call a pokeball? The impending sadness, confinement and rage acted as a gateway for me." She said, giving a seductive laugh.

"How come you've never said anything about this before?" Gold asked. Luna grinned and leaned in close to his face.

"Because, what you don't know, won't hurt you….that much at least." She said, planting a kiss on his lips. With as snap of her fingers, she tore of his clothes. She lowered herself to eye level with his dick, which was hard.

"My, My~ I haven't even done anything and your already this hard." She said, giving his shaft a long lick. "You naughty boy." She said teasingly.

"L-Luna…"Gold said, before moaning as Luna took the head of his penis into her moist mouth. She looked at his face, the look of pleasure and a small amount of fear, made her smile as she bobbed her head on his shaft, making Gold moan with every movement.

"Luna!" Gold said, as he tried to put his hands on her head, but she quickly forced them back down with psychic.

"You're not allowed to touch me, until I tell you." She said, winking, before going back to work on his member. She took a breath and took it down to the hilt, making Gold scream in pleasure. She smiled, and lifted her head for air. Before Gold could say anything, she went back down, this time licking his balls when she hit the base. Gold almost came right then, but instead released a small yelp. Luna pulled up and snapped her fingers. Gold tried to cum, but he couldn't.

"You didn't….." He said.

"Yes, I did. I put a psychic seal on your cum. You can cum only when I let you, and not a moment sooner." She said, rubbing his face. Gold just glared at her, causing her to laugh.

"Are you angry? Did you really want to cum that badly? Well, tough luck." She grinned. She lifted her dress, and slowly lowered herself onto Gold's member.

"Don't you love the feeling of the heat coming from me? Doesn't it just drive you mad?" She asked, knowing full well that Gold was unable to answer at the moment. She smiled, and lowered herself onto his member, causing the both of them to moan. She slid the shaft slowing in and out of her, teasing both Gold and herself. She was enjoining every second of it.

Soon, she grew tired of teasing and went straight to fast and furious mode, crashing down on his member very quickly and rapidly. Gold was screaming out of pleasure.

"Do you like it? Do you? You like my tight, little hole?" She said, still bouncing on his lap. Gold voice couldn't meet his voice, due to his mind being blank. Luna laughed and managed to go even faster.

"I'M CUMMING!" Luna screamed, as she dropped down one last time, spraying cum all over Gold's lap. When she came, all effects of her psychic powers disappeared and Gold filled her with his long overdue seed. It was at this point that Luna went back to her usual self.

"Gold, I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked.

"No, I just wish you would have told me you were a shadow Pokémon sooner." He said.

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me. Besides, the story about it is…" She said, starting to tear up.

"It's okay; tell me when you want to." He said, sitting up and hugging her.

"Okay then, I'll tell you after the mating period is over." She said, pushing him to the ground. "You didn't think you were done with just one time, did you?" She asked.

"There's the Luna I know and love."

**Before I start hearing this, I wouldn't drop a bomb like that If I wasn't gonna explain it, Look for the explanation and the cure in Powder of Love 3. Just gonna warn you, It will have a darker tone than the first two, but still expect the same humor and lemons you've come to enjoy. Thanks for reading, and Stay tuned for the credits.**


End file.
